Blast to the Past
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm the fastest thing alive, I just destroyed the Metarex and...I have three kids? When three kids and a chao claim that they're Sonic the Hedgehog's kids and that come from the future, all chaos is insured! Many couples! P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC!
1. Blast to the Past

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rating: K/K+**

**Title: Blast to the Past**

**Chapter I: Blast to the Past**

.:In the Near Future:.

"Rosy where's Mommy and Papa?" A set of twins said in unison, eying the surroundings. The group standing outside in shock consisted of three hedgehogs and one chao. The mobians had instantly recognized that they were in the Mystic Ruins, but something seemed different. Everything looked…younger. The trees looked smaller, the paint on the houses looked brighter and the signes seemed less jaded. The four instantly recognized the slanted building a couple of miles away from where they were standing, but they couldn't place how they had gotten here. Rosy, who was also surprised by the sudden change in surroundings, tried to mask her fear by putting on a smile and rubbing the twins' heads.

"I don't know guys…but they've gotta be around here somewhere!" Roseanne, (commonly called Rosy) was Sonic and Amy's eldest daughter. The twins, Nick and Jake (commonly called Flash and Dash because of their speed) were Sonic and Amy's identical twins.

Roseanne wore her magenta quills in two ponytails on the side of her head, two bangs encircling her face, and was dressed in a green and yellow dress, with black shorts and red and blue sneakers. Nick (aka Flash) and Jake (aka Dash), were blue pint sized hedgehog's that had their mother's famous bangs and both donned red baseball caps (which were twisted backwards on their heads) and orange sneakers. Galexia, Rosy's white hero chao with two blue halo's around each ear was sitting on her owner's head, warily watching her surroundings.

Suddenly, the frightened look on Flash and Dash's faces suddenly changed into one of relief, "Hey Rosy! Look! I see Uncle Tails!" Flash said as a big grin grew on his face; Uncle Tails knew everything! Surely he would know where Mommy and Papa were! The twins eagerly sped towards the fox.

"Something seems wrong about this…" Galexia said to Rosy as the chao wiped her forehead. Galexia could actually only speak in chao language but only Rosy and Cream could understand her.

Rosy squinted her eyes as she tried to make out her uncle's face, "I know…I mean for starters…where's Uncle Tails' glasses? I've never seen him take them off…"

Meanwhile, Flash and Dash by now had reached their beloved uncle and had pounced on his back. Tails shrieked in shock. After all, it was not every day that two twins jumped on his back.

"Uncle Tails! Have you seen Mommy and Papa? We've been looking all over for them!" Dash said as he nuzzeled his head in Tails' fur.

"Yeah! Us and Rosy were looking for them, but we haven't seen them!" Flash added. Tails on the other hand, quickly pushed the two boys off of his back and gave the twins an exasperated look,

"Sorry guys! You've got the wrong fox! I'm not you're Uncle!" Tails said as he waved his hands in the air, "But I do feel sorry for the guy that has to put up with these heavy guys jumping on his back…" the twin tailed fox muttered underneath his breath.

Flash and Dash flashed cheeky grins, "Stop joking with us Uncle Tails! We know that you're lying! But seriously have you seen Mommy and Papa?" The twins said eagerly. They knew that their Uncle loved to play mind games with them. But something about their uncle seemed off, "Uncle Tails…did you lose your glasses? After all, you never take them off…not even when you go to sleep!" The two tailed fox was utterly confused. These two boys were dead set that he was their uncle. Tails's head swirled in confusion; last time he checked he didn't have a brother, and he was positive that the only brother like figure in his life didn't have any kids! Tails was positive that their uncle was probably a two-tailed fox like him (despite two-tailed foxes being quite rare) and they must have mistaken him for the real guy. Plus they looked quite young…probably not over 7 or 8 years old, so it would be easy to get the two confused.

Tails then bent down so that he was eye level with the twins, "Little guys, I'm not your uncle…My name is Miles Tails Prower…is that you're uncle's name too?" The twins, now confused (Uncle Tails had never acted like this around them) nodded unsurely.

"Uh huh! He's yellow and gots two tails with white stripes…" Flash said as he began to recal the physical features of his Uncle,

"And he's got super cool glasses that he never takes off, and he's super smart!" Dash added, as he began to smile,

"And he's always talking about Auntie Cosmo!" The twins finished; smiling at their Uncle. They didn't know where Uncle Tails' glasses were but other than that they were positive that this was their Uncle. Rosy and Galexia had finally caught up to the twins,

"Oy! Both of you! Don't just run off! You know how Mom and Papa get very angry everytime they hear about how you've left me in the dust!" Rosy said as she pulled on each of the twin's ears,

"Owie owie owie ow! Stoooop it Rosy! You're so mean!" the twins chimed in unison as tears began to form in their eyes (they had really sensitive ears). Tails was puzzeled,

"Amy?" he said in confusion. Were these Amy's siblings? However as the fox looked at the girl again he saw that this hedgehog was missing Amy's bangs and that her eyes were lighter than Amy's. Luckily the girl hadn't heard Tails utter his question. Anyway, this girl looked older than the two twins, so he was sure that she would be able to tell the two twin boys that they had the wrong fox,

"I'm sorry Uncle Tails, were they bothering you?" Rosy said as she smiled at her Uncle. Before she was unsure of the fox actually being her uncle, but as she had gotten closer, she had confirmed that this was her uncle…even if he did look younger than the last time she had seen him. Maybe it was another one of his inventions that caused him to look younger? Tails face palmed, now this girl too? Did he have a twin or something that was their uncle?

Tails sighed, obviously these three kids were convinced that he was their uncle, and they didn't look like they were going to leave any time soon. He supposed that he could at least bring them inside and offer them lunch before going in the X-Tornado to look for their parents. After all, it was nine…around breakfast time, and he was guessing that the kids hadn't eaten yet. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his leg and saw a teary eyed Dash looking at him, with big round innocent eyes,

"Uncle Tails are you okay? You're scaring us with this game!" The twin said. Flash grabbed his older sister's hand protectively,

"Yeah! Don't play such a scary game with 6 year olds!" Flash added, looking scared but not to the same extent as Dash. Tails' eyes softened, _I suppose, I could play along as their uncle…until we find their parents, _

Tails forced a grin, "Just joking guys!" Instantly, Flash's and Dash's eyes lost all feelings of fear and began to glomp their Uncle,

"Uncle Tails you're so mean! How could you trick us like that! Dash was about to cry! …not like that's new…" Flash said as he grinned. Dash's cheeks grew red, "Lier! I was not gonna cry! Crying's for babies!"

"Well that's nothing new for you cause your such a crybaby!"

"I am not!" Suddenly Galexia separated the two twins,

"Hey guys! Enough with the fighting! Uncle Tails is gonna tell Sonic and Amy all about your behavior!" Rosy's nodded in agreement

"Galexia's right! Cut it out with the fighting!" Rosy said as she folded her arms across her chest. Galexia grumbled as Tails began to lead the trio into his lab, Tails sighed, _How am I gonna explain this one to Sonic?_

.:A Couple Hours Before These Events in the Future:.

"Flash stop it! You're so mean!" Dash cried as he ran around Tails's lab, Flash chasing him while holding a bundle of roses, "You know how I'm alleregic to those thorns!"

"Don't be such a baby!" Flash said as he closed in on his younger brother, "They're only _roses_!"

"Yeah but Mommy said that if I get pricked with one then I have to go to the hospital!" Suddely, Rosy ran in between Flash and Dash,

"Both of you shut up! Mom's going to get really mad if she hears us fighting and Uncle Tails won't let us back in here if we break something!" Rosy said as she grabbed the roses from Flash's hands and threw them in the trash. Flash narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, "Flash grow up! You know how Dash is sensitive about his allergies!"

"Fine…but its not my fault he's a baby…" Rosy sighed, she knew how the twins could become once they began to all out fight.

"Flash you do know that if he's a baby then you're a baby too right?"Galexia said as she grinned mischiviously. Rosy rolled her eyes.

"Galexia says that if Dash is a baby then that automatically makes you a baby too." Flash looked shocked and Dash began to snicker. Rosy then grabbed her little brothers's hands and began to lead them out of the lab room,

"Come on guys, let's go play outside." Rosy said as she tried to avoid stepping on any wires that were laid strewn around the room,

"Okay Rosy!" The twins chimed in unsion. Galexia flew onto Roseanne's head and began to rest on it. Just as they were out of the lab, Flash caught sight of the roses. They were in the trash but the rosebuds were just out of the trash can head, so he could grab them. Suddnely the small hedgehog snatched the roses out of the trash and threw them at Dash. Luckily, Dash saw Flash take them out of the trash and dodge them before the throns could scrape him. Rosy, surprised by Flash's actions yelped, "Flash! What did I tell you about the thorns?" Dash, while trying to get away from the thorns accidentally pressed a button on one of their uncle's machines. There was a loud whirring sound, a bright flash and then the foursome had disappeared.

.:At Tails Lab in the Past:.

"So Uncle Tails," Rosy began, while munching on an apple, "Are Sun and Xavier at the library?" _Sun? Xavier? Who are they? _Tails sweatdropped and shrugged, "Uh…yeah! They're gonna be there for a while…" Tails said sheepishly. Flash and Dash were chowing down on chilidogs, while Galexia was sitting at the window, thinking. Tails was surprised when the twins asked for chilidogs so early in the morning but began to prepare them anyway.

Rosy then glanced over at her twin brothers, "Flash! Dash! Eat properly!" Rosy scolded, "Flash we don't want you choaking again!" Rosy said as she grabbed the plate of chilidogs away from the 6 year old. Flash's eyes welled up,

"Stooop it! You're so mean! Give them back!" Flash said as he tried to lean over the table to get them,

"Not until you say you'll eat them properly!"

"I'll eat them properly Rosy! I promise!" Flash said frantically. Rosy sighed,

"Fine. Here you go." Rosy said as she handed the plate back to Flash. However, the blue hedgie sneered at his older sister and began to stuff his face once more. This pattern continued for a while. Tails on the other hand began to observe the three children. He noticed as he looked at the girl, whom he had figured out was Rosy, bore a striking resemblance to Amy. If she had darker eyes, a red dress, head band, boots, and replaced her pigtails for three bangs at the top of her head, then Tails was certain that she would look exactly like Amy! And Tails noticed at once that the two twin boys looked exactly like Sonic! Well except for their bangs on their head and their red fleck like birthmarks on their ears. As he vagely listened to the girl shout at her little brother, he noticed that she spoke like the way Amy would speak when she was shouting at Sonic.

Tails' head began to pound. Who were these kids? Where were their parents? And why did have a feeling that Sonic and Amy were involved? Well no matter, all he had to do was find the kids parents. As long as Sonic didn't come back any time soon, Tails would be in the clear. Suddenly the front door banged open,

"Hey Little Buddy I'm back!"

Tails sighed; he spoke too soon.

**A/N: Eh he he…Sorry about starting up a new story but this idea has been eroding my mind for a couple of months now! This is in fact my revised version of Girl of Chaos…except Celeste's not a Mary-Sue anymore…her name is now Roseanne, she can't time travel and Galexia can't speak to everyone...or can she? XD Yay! Well there are also some more major diffrences…and this story will have many couples(Don't go by my favorite couples on my profile. Although those are my OTPs I'm trying to expand my author abilities, and I can't do that by only writing one type of romance, so I'm gonna try branching out! Therefore, you may see some romances that you weren't expecting from me :) I hope you are all plesantly surprised for what I have in store :D )  
**

**Like it? Dislike it? Hate it? Love it? Got suggestions? Got complaints? Drop me a review!**

**Chao for Now!**

**~Galexia (the author!)**

**P.S. Happy Birthday Sonic~  
**


	2. Spoke too Soon

**Chapter 2: Spoke too Soon**

**.:Back in Past a Couple of Hours Before Tails Met Rosy, Flash and Dash:.**

Sonic had woken up, put on his shoes and spred his bed, like he did every morning. He then slowly opened the door, walked down the hallway and gently opened the door to Tails' room. The fox was sleeping soundly, curled up in a little ball. Sonic smiled gently before closing the door softly. He didn't want to wake his kid brother. Since Sonic woke up early to run his daily run and do some errands, he didn't want to wake up Tails(the poor guy barely got any sleep in the first place!). The hedgehog slowly opened the front door so that it wouldn't creak and stir him. Tails had very selective hearing: sometimes he would awaken even at the slightest sound but other times he could sleep right through a fight with Eggman. Once Sonic locked the door, he began to jog before sprinting towards the rising sun. _What a beautiful morning! _Sonic said as he glanced at his watch, _Its 6:00 so I'm right on time! _Sonic was racing towards the Rabbit household. Every other morning Vanilla would ask him to run a couple of errands for her if he wasn't busy. Sonic didn't mind, he was just nice and plus he loved to run early in the morning. And if Vanilla was up early enough she would make a big breakfast and Sonic would bring back Tails so that they could all have a big breakfast together.

Ever since the Meterex incident, Tails either was watching Cosmo's seed, sitting underneath a big oak tree right outside of his lab or staring into space. It was hard to get the fox boy out of the house, but Tails wasn't recluded enough to say no to a free breakfast made by the Rabbits.

Sonic sighed, Cosmo had really impacted Tails. In fact Sonic had even thought that a small romance had sprouted up between the two. Tails however vehemently denied it every time Sonic tried to bring it up so Sonic didn't talk about it often. Sonic could soon see the Rabbit's humble household on the horizon. As the blue blur reached the house he could see an older rabbit standing outside the door, smiling at him. Sonic slowed down, in order to avoid crashing into the rabbit.

"Hey Vanilla! Beautiful morning isn't it?" Sonic said as he gestured to the sun rise behind him. Vanilla smiled warmly,

"It is. " Sonic rubbed his nose,

"So what's the errands for today?" Vanilla handed the hedgehog a list,

"Just the same old same old." Sonic looked over the list,

_Pick up bread from bakery_

_Drop off letters at Post Office_

_Drop off basket at Angel Island_

_Stop by Amy's and ask for dress_

_Bring Tails over for breakfast_

Sonic smiled at the last item on the list. "What are ya making for breakfast today?" Vanilla chuckled,

"French Toast with eggs and orange juice. Tails said that he wanted to try my French toast. I'm surprised that he hasn't had it before," Vanilla's eyes softened, "How's he doing, Sonic?"

Sonic's ears drooped and a sad smile played on his face, "He's coming outside more, but all he does is sit under that tree. We don't really talk about _it_ all that much. I'm waiting for him to open up to me…" Sonic shrugged. Vanilla nodded in understandment, she wouldn't press it any more. Sonic began to start up a more lighthearted conversation, "By the way, what do I need to get from Amy?"

"Cream was at her house last night but she forgot one of her dresses there. I was wondering if you could stop by Amy's to pick it up, if its no trouble of course!" Sonic smiled,

"Its never a problem Vanilla! Always happy to help!" Vanilla smiled at him before she picked up a basket that was laying against her legs,

"In the basket I have money for the baker, Knuckles' breakfast and lunch and the letters that I need to be dropped off at the post office." Vanilla said as she bowed graciously, "Have a safe trip Sonic. Breakfast will be waiting for you when I get back!"

"Alrighty then! See ya!" Sonic said as he carefully held the basket in his arms before blasting off.

The bakery was only a couple of seconds away from the Rabbit's house...well a couple of seconds away for Sonic that is! The baker, a yellow lion, was famillar with the hedgehog and his daily runs. As Sonic entered the shop the smell of freshly baked bread overloaded his senses and his mouth watered,

"What does Ms. Rabbit need on this fine morning?" Leo, the yellow lion asked.

"Just a couple of loaves of bread," Sonic smiled as he glanced at all of the baked goods sitting on the shelves.

"Alrighty then! A couple of loaves of bread coming right up!" Leo said as he went up to his oven, "Luckily I just put in a fresh batch of bread," the lion said as he pulled out the freshest batch of bread from the oven. He then wrapped up the loaves of bread and handed it to Sonic. Sonic gingerly put the bread in the basket then handed the baker the correct amount of cash,

"I'll see ya later then, Leo!" Sonic said as he sped off. Leo waved at him before going back to his breads.

_Alright then! _Sonic thought to himself as he checked one item off of the list,_ Got the bread…next is the Post Office!_ The Post Office was a small, white boxy building a couple of blocks away from the bakery. Since the Post Office wasn't open this early, Sonic just had to drop off the letters in a box. As Sonic sped towards the building he dropped off the letters in said letter box outside of the building before continuing on his way. _Well…let me see…since Knuckles is on Angel Island, I should go see Amy first…that way I can go straight to the Rabbit's house. _Sonic shuddered.

It wasn't like he didn't like Amy (Amy was one of his close friends after all) but it was that he couldn't stand all of her hugs and declarations of marriage! I mean any reasonable person would get fed up with a person that continually chased them, gave them choaker hugs and declared them to be their girlfriend! However, once Amy calmed down she was really fun to hang around with. Plus her chilidogs were killer! Sonic could soon make out Amy's house, and began to slow down. Sonic stopped once he was right in front of her fence. Amy's yard was full of flowers but was guarded from the rest of the world by a white picket fence.

He opened the wooden gate before walking up to Amy's door and knocking three times. After a couple of minutes, Sonic could hear shuffeling and Amy muttering about who could be coming so early in the morning. Sonic sweat dropped and glanced at his watch, it was only 6:27… Sonic mentally prepared for the onslaught of an angry Amy and her hammers. However, Amy opened the door, and instantly her eyes widened once she saw it was Sonic. The pink hedgehog was in a pink robe and red fuzzy slippers. Her hair was a victim of bed head and she looked visibly tired, but masked it with her bright smile.

"Hi Sonic!" instantly all signs of sleepiness evaporated away, "What brings you here on this fine morning?" Sonic rubbed his back awkwardly, surprised at how fast Amy had changed moods. She had just looked like she was ready to kill someone a couple of seconds ago.

"Uh, nothing much…Vanilla just asked me to pick up a dress here that Cream forgot."

Amy nodded, "Oh yeah! I remember! Cream was dressing up in my clothes and I let her go home in one of my outfits and she forgot one of her dresses here. Come inside, and I'll grab it for you!" Amy said as she gestured for the hedgehog to come in. Sonic walked in and sat on the couch in her pink and white living room. Her dark leather couch and dark mahagony coffee table served as a great contrast to the bright room. There was also a TV, some photos on the wall and a dog eared book sitting open on the table.

"Do you want anything to eat Sonic? Tea? Toast?" Amy called out from another room as she went to grab the dress.

"Nah, Vanilla invited me and Tails over for breakfast." Sonic replied, as his eyes caught sight of a framed picture on the coffee table.

Amy then walked into the room, Cream's dress in hand. "How's Tails doing? Does he come outside more often then when I last saw him?" Amy asked softly, Sonic's eyes were focused on the picture,

"He…he's doing a lot better actually. He's going outside more often, but he still doesn't want to talk about it…" Amy walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch. Sonic, was still focused on the picture and didn't move.

"I'm just trying to be there for him Ames. I think that Tails really loved Cosmo, but something like this needs time and patience to heal, you know?" Amy then wrapped her arm around Sonic, and gave him a hug. Sonic was shocked by the action but didn't move,

"I'm sure that deep down, he appreciates your actions Sonic. Even if he won't tell you now. Don't get discouraged." Amy said softly, "But if you ever need any help, or just feel lost, you can always call me." Sonic, greatly surprised by the kindness of her words, returned the gesture and placed his arm around her and tightened the hug. For some time Sonic and Amy just sat like this in peaceful silence, until Sonic's brain finally processed that he was _**hugging **_Amy Rose. He pulled away from the hug, red tinted on his cheeks. Amy's cheeks were also red but she had a caring smile on her face. Sonic, trying to change the mood, tried to start up a conversation.

"Uh…so what's up with this picture Ames?" Sonic asked as his eyes focused back on the picture that he had been intently studying before the hug.

"When was this taken? I don't remember us taking Cosmo to the beach." Sonic asked as he gestured to the picture. Amy smiled at Sonic's embarrassed expression before recalling when the picture was taken,

"That was taken the day before we left for space...Cream wanted to go to the beach, since she had finished packing and she had invited Tails, Cosmo and I to go with her. We tried to invite you but you were off with Knuckles trying to convince him to let us use the Master Emerald. Chris was up on Angel Island with you guys." Amy smiled at the memory, "Anyway, we all went swimming, and I remember that Cosmo was the best at swimming, since she was a plant and all plants love water. Then after we went swimming we had lunch and then we played in the sand until we had to go. That picture is when Cream and Cheese were making a sand castle with Cosmo while Tails was laughing at a joke that I told. I took the picture." Amy's eyes were filled with rememberance.

The picture showed Cream and Cheese and Cosmo smiling as they sat behind a giant sandcastle that they had made, while Tails was laughing next to Cosmo. They all looked like they were having a great time.

"Sometime I wonder…why Cosmo you know…" Sonic said as he looked up towards the ceiling, "If we had more time, we could have came up with another solution…" Amy gently held Sonic's hand,

"What happened, happened Sonic. We can't change that…all we can do is help Tails cope and push through our sadness," Amy said as she blushed at the feeling of her hand touching Sonic's. Sonic looked down at her hand, with wide eyes before squeezing it gently. Suddenly, Sonic caught sight of his watch. _8:30? Crap!_ Sonic awkwardly stumbled and stood up.

"W-well thanks for everything Ames! But I have to go! Vanilla asked me to drop off Knucklehead's breakfast and lunch and then I have to go and pick up Tails!" Amy's face drooped for a second before her smile was present on her face once more.

"Alright then! But…you can come back any time Sonic…" Amy said softly as she opened the door for Sonic. Suddenly Amy's eyes widended, "Wait Sonic the dress!" Amy shouted as she grabbed the dress that Sonic had originally given her and began to chase after the hedgehog. However, she had tripped on her stairs and was about to fall. Sonic, who had turned around once she mentioned the dress, turned around only to see her falling.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Sonic dashed to catch her. Amy looked at the blue hedgehog with wide eyes. A pair of lips touched. Sonic quickly put her on the ground, his face flushed. Amy's face was as pink as her quills. He quickly checked her to make sure she didn't have any injuries. Once he was done with his look over he took the dress and stuffed it into his basket before sprinting towards the lab. There was silence and Amy slowly walked back into her house. However as soon as she closed the door she screamed! "OMG! SONIC KISSED ME!AND HE LET ME HUG HIM AND HOLD HIS HAND! IM GONNA DIE!AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, Sonic, still blushing was contemplating all that happened at Amy's house. _What…what was all of that about? Normally I don't let my emotions show like that at all! And Amy…she was so considerate…she even hugged me! _Sonic's face turned redder, _but it wasn't bone crushing…actually, it felt…kind of nice…_ _and when I caught her…did…did I accidentally kiss her? _Sonic shook his head. He could contemplate this later. Right now he had to be there for Tails. He checked his watch _8:45…Tails should be up around now…if he's ready then we can go straight to Knucklehead's and then get to Vanilla's! She'll probably be finished with breakfast by 9:30, so we'll be on time!_

Sonic then saw the Lab and went faster. After noticing that the door was unlocked he banged the front door open,

"Hey Little Buddy I'm back!" Sonic said with a smile, "Come on! We've gotta go to Angel Island to drop off something for Knuckles and then go to Vanilla's house cause she invited us over…for…breakfast?" Sonic went silent as he stared in shock at the three kids sitting at the kitchen table. The three kids stared back until, Flash and Dash jumped out of their chairs and glomped Sonic,

"Papa!" Sonic and Tails's eyes widened in shock,

"_**Papa?**_"

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! Sooo…lots of SonAmy in this chapter! I thought it was very sweet! Dealing with a loss is very hard, so I thought it would be cute if Amy helped Sonic cope with helping Tails! Any who, the next chapter is sure to be interesting! This was more like a background chapter! **

**Also for anyone that didn't check my profile...this story will be updated once a month.  
**

***Cue booing*  
**

**Yeah, yeah I know I know, but life sucks and I'm super busy now a days! I barely have time to write! So...Next chapter will be updated on 8/12/12  
**

**Sooo…Like it? Dislike it? Hate it? Love it? Got suggestions? Got complaints? Drop me a review!**

**~Galexia (the author!)**


	3. Uncle Knucklehead

**Title: Blast to the Past**  
**Chapter 3: Uncle Knucklehead**

Sonic and Tails both looked at each other with wide eyes,

"Uh..." Tails mouthed, 'just play along with it!' Sonic then shaikly smiled, "I mean...Papa! Yeah! Hey guys! What's up?" The twins began to nuzzle their heads in their dad's chest,

"Nothin' really Papa, we were just looking for you..." Roseanne then stood up from her chair and gave Sonic a hug, "Everything was weird for a second, but it's alright now that you're here!" The twins grinned,

"Where's mom?" the magenta hedgehog asked, as she smiled at Sonic was sweating at this point,  
"Uh, mom's running some errands..."

"Ah okay...Hey didn't you say that you we're going to Cream's house for breakfast?" Sonic sweated,

"Y-Yeah...Hey! Why don't we all get dressed and get ready to go!" The twins cheered,

"Yay! Going to Cream's house for breakfast!" Roseanne smiled as she grabbed the twin's hands,

"We'll wait outside for you guys!" Rosy said as she dragged the twins outside. Somehow she could tell that something was wrong, so she decided to clear the room. Probably they had to talk about important buisness stuff. Galexia who was still at the window, flew over to Sonic, gave him a once over and flew away, her theory now even more solidified. As soon as Sonic and Tails were sure that the chao had left the room, they began to freak out.

"Tails!" Sonic said, his cool persona wiping away instantly, "Who were those kids...and why were they calling me Papa?!" Tails looked just as freaked out,

"I don't know! I was just outside to check on the Cosmo and then the twins jumped on my back and called me Uncle Tails! I told them they had the wrong guy, but they were set and then they proved it by talking about how much I talked about Cosmo!" Tails was beginning to break down in tears, "I don't know how they know about Cosmo, Sonic...And then they asked me about Sun and Xavier! Who's Sun and Xavier!?" Suddenly Tails went silent,

"Sonic...you don't think...these kids are from the future...do you?" Sonic looked shocked,

"The...the future?"

Tails looked thoughtful, "I mean, how else would they know about Cosmo? Plus they call you Papa…And I have noticed that they bear a strange resemblance to you and Amy…need I say anything more?" Tails said as he eyed the floor. Sonic was in shock, his mouth agape as flashes of a certain pink rose went through his head,  
"Nah...it can't be..." Sonic muttered to himself in shock. Tails began to analyze the situation once more,  
"And then that girl…Rosy I think her name is, asked me about Sun and Xavier, so I'm just assuming that Sun and Xavier are my children..." Tails trailed off. _Then who's my wife? _he thought in confusion. Sonic looked like he was going to be sick,

"Tails what are you trying to say?" the blue hedgehog began to hyperventilate, "Because if you saying what I think what you're trying to say then that's wrong man! Amy and I would-" Tails cut off the blue hedgehog, who was waving his hands around frantically,

"Sonic calm down! I'm just saying that maybe…" Tails gulped. Sonic looked like he was about to scream, "That maybe...maybe you and Amy get together in the end..." Tails squeaked. He knew how sensitive Sonic was about the entire Amy situation. I mean Amy would be thrilled once she heard the news. Sonic on the other hand, was now pacing around the room,

"Wait a minute! This could just be one of your pranks! Like the Amy robots! Or Eggman could have created these robots to look like my…"Sonic choaked on his words, "like my, _offspring_. Or-Or maybe this is all just some kind of funky dream that we're both sharing!" Sonic said wildly, _Then that would explain Amy's behavior! And Me liking the kiss! That would never happen in real life! _Tails sighed in defeat. Sonic was obviously in denial, so it looked like he was going to have to take charge of the situation.

"Well we can't arise suspicion...if the kids see us freaking out during breakfast then they'll surely know what's wrong. After the breakfast, we'll take aside the kids and tell them everything...but I don't have the heart to tell them now..." Sonic sighed as well, before plastering on a happy smile,

"Alright then." The older brother said as he walked out the door to meet the waiting kids. Once he saw the kids, his expression changed into one of happiness, a stark contrast to the bumbling mess he was, a few seconds ago.

"Alright guys! Before going to Cream's house we have to stop by Knucklehead's place." The twins cheered, "Yay! We get to see Uncle Knucklehead!"

"I wanna see Jem and Auntie Rouge and the baby!" Roseanne said happily. Sonic looked shocked for a moment, but masked it with stiffeled laughter, _Knuckles and Rouge? Classic. _Tails then pulled out his X-Tornado.

"We're gonna take the X-Tornado out for this express to Angel Island!" Tails chirped from the cockpit of his plane. Flash and Dash looked at the bi-plane in surprise,

"We're taking _that _old clunker?" Dash said,

"Why don't we take something cooler, like the Colbalt Tsunami or the Avalance?" Flash asked. Tails sweat dropped. Were those future planes that he would build in the future? Luckily Rosy had unwittingly saved him,

"Guys! Don't you remember Uncle Tails telling us about how the Tsunami's wings broke off, and the Avalanche has been under repair for months now!" Roseanne sighed, "You both are idiots…pay more attention!" Flash and Dash looked offended,

"We are not idiots!" Sonic then began to intervene,

"Alright guys! Come on! Lets get into the plane to go and see Knucklehead!" At the mentioning of their red-headed uncle, the twins stopped fighting with their older sister,

"I wanna see Uncle Knucklehead!" "Yeah! What are we waiting for?" The twins chirped as they jumped into the plane. The plane was normally sized for the max of two people, but since the twins were so small, they could fit in one seat. Roseanne and Galexia swiftly followed and sat in the other seat while Sonic sat on the plane wing. Sonic then gave the basket to Roseanne to hold, so that the contents wouldn't fall out. After Rosy strapped in the twins with seatbelts (much to their chargin) Tails turned on the engine, and began to fly down his runway,

"Three!" The boys began to shout as the plane was nearing the end of the runway, "Two!" Galexia gave Sonic another analyzing look, "One!" Roseanne smiled as the wind shook her magenta quills wildly,

"And we're off!" Flash shouted as Dash smiled brightly. The plane then lifted into the air as sped away as the lab soon became a speck in the distance.

"Yay! I love airplanes!"

"They're the coolest things ever!" the blue boys said as they high-fived each other, "But not cooler then Papa!". Roseanne giggled as she saw the boys high five each other and Sonic smiled a genuine smile. _These little guys are so sweet…_ After maneuvering through the clouds for some minutes, the five-some could catch sight of Angel Island.

"I can see Angel Island!" Flash shouted as he looked out the side window,

"Landing in about five minutes!" Tails called over the wind,

"I can't wait to see the Master Emerald! Its super awesome!" Dash said as he smiled widely.

"Yeah!" Flash agreed. The five minutes passed quickly for the group as the plane soon made its way over the floating island.

A loud whirring sound could be heard all over Angel Island as the plane landed. As soon as Tails safely maneuvered the plane on the ground the twins jumped out and raced each other to the center of the island.

"Flash! Dash! Wait for me!" Roseanne said as she began to run after them, with Galexia clutching the basket. Sonic then began to race off, he couldn't let Knuckles see the kids before he had a chance to explain things. Tails who had watched the hedgehogs run off, sighed,

"Okay then, Just run off then. Not that I mind or anything…," Tails said sarcastically, before sitting down on a tree stump "The Avalanche huh?" The fox said to himself, as he began to draw up imagerinay plans, "I wonder what kind of features I put in it..."

Meanwhile, Sonic had caught up to the twins in a matter of seconds, making sure not to be seen. However, the blue hedgehog could not manage to not feel a swell of fatherly pride when he saw how fast the twins were going. _Attaboys! _Sonic grinned. He then managed to tear himself away from praising his children to remind himself that he needed to get to Knuckles first. The blue blur kicked up the speed by a couple of notches and was at the Master Emerald in seconds.

The Master Emerald's guardian, Knuckles was meditating on the steps of the shrine. He was trying to catch some rest before having to actually face the morning. He had been up all night because of a strange interference with the Master Emerald. It had been glowing so brightly that Knuckles couldn't sleep and only now had the Master Emerald return to normal.

Therefore, it was quite understandable that when Sonic ran up to him, and grabbed him from his sleeping position, he was more than angry. "Sonic!" An irate Knuckles shouted, "What the hell are you doing?" Sonic smirked,

"Saving you from an onslaught of hyper twins," Knuckles growled at him, "Didn't get a wink of sleep last night?" Sonic extrapolated, based on the bags that were under the echidna's eyes.

"Yeah... The Master Emerald was acting funny and wouldn't stop glowing…wait…did you have something to do with this?" Knuckles asked, his voice beginning to rise. Sonic looked offended,

"Hey man! I didn't do anything! What you don't trust your old buddy Sonic?" the blue hedgehog smirked, in an attempt to hide his true emotions. _The Master Emerald was acting funny? Could this be because of the kids? _"Anyway, Knuckles, I didn't come here to argue…there are three kids that are following me around. If they start calling me Papa don't laugh or say anything alright? I'll explain it to you later…" Knuckles, who was still sleepy, didn't wonder why Sonic was asking him to do this, but agreed anyway.

"Alright…" Sonic grinned a smile of relief,

"Thanks Man!" the blue hedgehog then grabbed Knuckles' arm once more and dragged him back to the shrine. Luckily Sonic was fast enough to reach the shrine, a couple of seconds before Flash and Dash did.

"Papa! I won!" Flash said eagerly, as he jumped up and down. Dash scowled,

"That's only because he tripped me! He's a big fat cheater!" Flash looked offended,

"I am not a cheater! You're just a baby!" The magenta hedgehog then ran into the clearing,

"Oh no. Here we go again…Oy!" Roseanne said commandingly as she stood in-between the two hedgehogs and separated them, "Stop it, both of you. Can't you see that you're bothering Uncle Knuckles? He looks like he's ready to hit one of you!" At this, the twins instantly forgot their fight and turned to face the red echidna,

"UNCLE KNUCKLEHEAD!" The two boys screamed before pouncing on the guardian. Galexia began to laugh so hard that she was snorting,

"Hey! What the!" Knuckles grumbled, "Nice to see you…" Suddenly, out of the cornor of Knuckles' eye, he saw the Master Emerald shine brightly.

"Good morning Uncle Knuckles!" Roseanne said as she smiled, "Sorry about Flash and Dash. They're being idiots…"

"We are not idiots!" The twins chimed in unision. Knuckles gave Sonic a look, to which the blue hedgehog awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "Uh actually, we didn't just stop by randomly…" Roseanne then gave the echidna the basket,

"Here Uncle Knuckles! This basket is from Cream and it includes a breakfast and lunch!" Rosy said happily and Galexia grinned at the echidna. Knuckles grumbled, and glared at Sonic. Sonic cringed.

"Ahehehe…well come on kids. We've dropped off what we've needed to drop off, now lets go get breakfast!" The kids cheered,

"Yay! Breakfast!"

"See ya later Uncle Knucklehead!"

"Tell Jem that I said Hi!" The three kids said as they began to walk back to the plane,

"I bet I can beat you back, Dash!"

"Nu-uh! After all, I'm faster!"

"Yeah right! Wanna bet!"

"You're on!" The twins argued before the two teenage mobians could feel a blast of air and hear the shoutings of Roseanne. Once Knuckles was sure that the kids were out of hearing range, the echidna promply began to strangle the blue hedgehog,

"Uncle Knucklehead!? Start explaining Sonic!" the blue hedgehog gulped.

"Uh, I would like to now, but breakfast is waiting and all…" Sonic said as he began to inch away from the irate echidna,

"SONIC! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Catch ya later _Uncle Knucklehead_!" Sonic said teasingly as he sped off, back to the airplane. However, Knuckles who was steaming mad calmed down enough to sit on his pedestool, and contemplate the actions that just occurred. _Why was the Master Emerald glowing? Why didn't Sonic_ _want me to say anything…and why does everyone call me knucklehead?!_

Either way, Knuckles could guess that he wasn't going to get much sleep for the next few nights.

**A/N: This monthly update thing really sucks...I wish I could update more often for my awesome readers, but its the only solution that I can think of that won't let my grades suffer...**  
**Next update _9/30_ Don't kill me! I'm preparing for the worst, since I hear that all of my teachers like to torture the kids into seeing which ones will drop out of their classes! Terrible right? :/ I hear it gets better in October though... **

**(prepares for death threats) C-Chao for now!**

**~Galexia**


	4. Breakfast with the Rabbits

**Chapter 4: Breakfast with Rabbits**

"SONIC!" The shout resonated throughout the thick forests that covered the island. Once Sonic was a safe range away from the angry echidna he sighed out of relief,

"Man that was close…For a second there I thought he was going to kill me…"

"Who was going to kill you, Sonic?" a voice said out of nowhere. The blue hedgehog jumped. Where had that voice come from. After analyzing the surroundings carefully and not seeing any other animals, Sonic laughed nervously,

"Ahehe…I'm just probably tired…there was no voice…Get it together man…"

"Are you denying my presence?" Sonic shrieked, as Galexia walked out from the shadows. Sonic pointed at her in shock,

"You're Rosy's chao..and you can talk!?" Galexia looked at Sonic like he was an idiot.

"Dummy, I'm communicating with you through telepathy! Chao can't talk!" She then smiled mischiviously, "Or _can _they?" She flew up, so that she had eye contact with Sonic, "I know everything, and I'm not afraid to tell Rosy or the twins…" Sonic blanched, "All you have to do is admit your secret…" a crowbar appeared out of nowhere, and the white hero chao began to hold it in a threatening manner, "And no one will get hurt…" Sonic gulped. Suddenly, Roseanne's voice could be heard,

"Galexia! Where are you?" The magenta hedgehog called as she stepped into the same clearing where Sonic was.

"Oh! Hi Daddy! Hi Galexia! Come on and lets go!" Roseanne said happily, that she had found her chao, "Tails is waiting for you guys!" she giggled as she grabbed her dad's hand and dragged him through the forest. Sonic snuck a side glance at Galexia, who had now put away her crowbar and glared at Sonic, before continuing to chat happily with Rosy. After walking for a couple of minutes, they reached the X-Tornado and Tails. Flash and Dash were arguing about who was faster again while Tails was in a daze. Roseanne waved at the boys,

"Everybody! I found Daddy! Now lets go!" Flash and Dash instantly stopped arguing and Tails was shaken out of his daze,

"Come on Papa! We're gonna be late for breakfast!" Dash said as he quickly jumped into the plane. Flash nodded and also jumped into the plane.  
Sonic smiled,

"Yeah yeah, don't worry. They won't start without us." Roseanne smiled,

"I wonder what Cream's made today…" Sonic looked surprised, _Vanilla is the one making us breakfast, not Cream…so why do they keep on mentioning Cream?_ Tails also looked surprised at the continuous mentioning of Cream instead of Vanilla but didn't say anything either.

Once everyone was strapped into their seats and ready to go, Tails turned on the plane. The engine rumbled as the group took off into the air, leaving the lush forests of Angel Island behind. Rosy and Galexia stared in awe at the clouds in the sky while Flash and Dash were engulfed in an intense battle of rock, paper, scissors. Finally after 20 minutes in the air, the plane began to descend.

"Hey guys! I can see Cream's…house…" Flash said suddenly before tapering off. Something was wrong about this. Cream didn't live in a brown hut…maybe she was redecorating?

"Hey Uncle Tails?" Dash called from the back seat, "Why does Cream's house look so different?" Tails gulped,

"Uh…she's staying at Vanilla's house while her house is…uh…being redecorated?" Roseanne smiled,

"Ah that makes sense…" Tails breathed a sigh of relief, before landing the plane in a yard next to the Rabbit household. The twins and Roseanne jumped out of the plane once it was safely parked on the ground. Sonic stylishly jumped off of the wing and landed fashionably. Roseanne, Flash and Dash each held up signs that read 10, while Galexia held up a sign that read 8.5. The blue hedgehog scowled. The white chao stuck her tongue out at him in reply. Tails cleared his throat to get Sonic and the kids' attention.

"Alright guys, here are some ground rules. Numero Uno…" Tails said as he glared at the twins, "No fighting. Numero Duos, eat with manners, and Flash that means no eating like a mad man." Dash snickered at his twin while Flash just kicked the dirt path and grumbled, "Numero Tres…" Tails gulped, "Cream is going to look a bit younger…but its just part of an experiment that she's testing for me. Its _top secret_ so you can't say anything about it, alright?" The twins saluted,

"We understand Uncle Tails! No fighting, eat with manners and don't talk to Cream!" Sonic sweat-dropped,

"…close enough, Now lets go eat guys!" Sonic said as he rushed to the door. The kids cheered before running to the Rabbit household.

Tails held back for a moment, "This is all going to blow up in my face…" before racing to catch up with the others.

**.:In the Future at this Time:.**

"Hey Rosy! Flash? Dash? Are you guys in here?" a small seedrain child asked as she peeked through the doorway, "You guys know you're not supposed to be in my dad's lab…" the seedrian trailed off. Said seedrian was a pale peach color and had green bangs that covered her forehead. She had clear blue eyes and also had two golden sunflowers on the side of her head. She wore a white and blue long sleeved jacket over a lavender dress complete with lavender shoes. The lab looked destroyed. There were broken fuses sparking with electricity, the lights were all but out and a small fire was in the trash can. The seedrain gasped,

"Dad! Something happened to Roseanne, Flash and Dash!" the girl shouted before running off to find her father.

She didn't have to run long.

Her father was sitting in the living room, talking with her Uncle Sonic.

"So, Ames is off with Cream, Marine, and Tikal for a girls day out. They all wanted to see a movie…I think the Exterminator?" Tails laughed,

"No Sonic, its the Terminator. I heard it was good." Sonic scratched the back of his head,

"Well whatever, I' m not into chick flicks,"

"Sonic its not a chick-flick…I've actually heard that it was really good- Hi Sun, what's up?" Tails said as he spotted his daughter in the door way. However her expression was fearful and scared, "What's wrong Sun?" Tails said as he began to stand up. Sun ran to embrace her father,

"Dad! Its Rosy, Flash and Dash! They've gone missing! And you're lab is in ruins!" Tails eyes widened, while Sonic's mouth dropped,

"_**WHAT?!**_"

Sun began to break into tears, "Flash and Dash ran into your lab and Rosy went to go and get them. They didn't come out for a while so I went to go and look for them, but your lab was destroyed," the girl hiccupped. Sonic's eyes were wide with fear as he raced to the lab. Tails hugged his daughter tightly,

"Sunflower, I need you to go find your brother and wait in your room okay?" Sun wiped her face of her tears before nodding, her dad only called her by her real name only when something was serious.

"Okay dad." She said before racing off to find her brother.  
Sonic was at the lab instantly, and was shocked at the devastating state of the lab. He rushed into the room without a second fault and instantly began to search for his kids,

"Roseanne! Nick! Jake! Answer me!" Sonic shouted as he checked underneath piles of broken metal and shards of glass, "Shout if you're alright!" Sonic's hands were shaking. Where were his kids? "Roseanne! Nicholas! Jacob!" Sonic screamed. He had triple checked the entire room, but his children were hedgehog sunk to the ground, his face in his hands, "No…"

**.:Back in the Past:.**

Flash, who reached the door first, rapidly knocked, "Open open open up, Cream!" Dash, who reached the door second, pushed his brother out of the way and began to knock faster,

"Stop hogging the door Flash!" Dash complained as he knocked faster. Roseanne walked up to the twins and bashed their heads together,

"Stop it you guys! Don't you remember what Uncle Tails just said?"The pitter patter of footsteps could be heard, as a rabbit neared the door. The door opened and the twins saw Vanilla's face. Their happy expressions soon turned to ones of shock.

Was that…Vanilla?

"A-Auntie Vanilla?" The three children gasped in unision. _But…but that couldn't be right_, the twins pondered_, after all…Isn't Auntie Vanilla…dead?_ Vanilla looked shocked and looked to Sonic and Tails for clarification.

'I'll explain later!' Sonic mouthed, 'Just don't say anything'. Vanilla still shocked and confused, reverted back into "Mother mode"  
"Hello dearies! I've only set the table for four, but I'm sure we could feed three more mouths!" The older rabbit smiled. The twins, still in shock, nodded dumbly,

"Yeah…" They murmured as they shuffled into the house. Roseanne's mouth was still gaping,

"Galexia," she whispered, "That can't be Auntie Vanilla, right? That looks like the way she looked before the accident!" Galexia said nothing, as she just stared at the rabbit. This all added to her theory. Sonic had to tell the kids the truth. Roseanne turned to face her father and Uncle Tails, who were looking mighty shifty,

_What's going on here…_? Roseanne thought to herself as she walked inside of the house, _What happened once we broke Tails' machine? _Sonic and Tails walked into the house and smiled awkwardly,

"H-Hey Vanilla! Sorry for being late…you don't mind the extra guests do you?" Vanilla gave them an odd glare,

"No not at all. Children are always welcome here," she then looked Sonic in the eye, "But I will demand for an explanation later," she then turned away from the hedgehog, who let out a sigh of relief. "Cream! It's time to come downstairs! Breakfast is ready and Sonic and Tails are here!" Vanilla called as she walked towards Cream's bedroom.

Vanilla opened the door only to find Cream and Cheese still asleep. The mother rabbit smiled gently as she nudged her daughter,

"Cream it's time to get up. Sonic and Tails are here for breakfast!" Cream's eyes widened at the mention of Tails.

"T-Tails is here already?!" Cream gasped before realizing that her mother was there, "I-I mean *yawn* I'm so tired…five more minutes…" Vanilla giggled,

"Come on dear, breakfast is getting cold." Cream groaned,

"Alright mother, I'm coming," the young rabbit moaned as she stepped out of the warmth and comfort of her bed. Cheese groggily woke up, after realizing that Cream had left the bed. "After all its been a while since I've seen Tails! I wonder how he's doing." Vanilla gave her daughter a comforting hug,

"I'm sure that Tails has been doing fine. But hurry, we also have three new guests!" Cream's ears perked up,

"Three new guests?" Vanilla laughed,

"Yes, and look just about your age!" Cream gave a wide smile,

"Wow! I haven't met anyone else my age besides Charmy and Marine! And Tails of course."

"Well then you'd best hurry down to breakfast then!" Cream nodded happily,

"Alright Mother! Come on Cheese!" Cream said as Vanilla exited the room. Cheese yawned once more before sleepily following the young rabbit as she went to get dressed. Vanilla walked back into the kitchen, only to find that Roseanne had already set three more place settings,

"Thank you dear." Vanilla said as she smiled at the magenta hedgehog,

"No problem! After all I always set the table for Mommy." Vanilla ruffled the girls quills in a motherly fashion,

"Well then your mother must be very lucky." Roseanne smiled a sad smile,

"Yeah…" _That felt the same way Auntie Vanilla used to ruffle my quills…_ Galexia patted Roseanne on the shoulder in a comforting way, "Thanks Galexia,"  
Flash and Dash were already sitting at the table,

"Come _on! _When do we get to eat!" Flash moaned.

"Yeah…my stomach is dying!" Dash agreed in an exaggerated manner. Vanilla laughed,

"Hold on. We just have to wait for my daughter Cream."

"Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Cream said as she and Cheese walked into the room. Roseanne, Flash and Dash all dropped their utensils. Uncle Tails said that she had made Cream younger, but this…this was almost their age! Cream looked at the three hedgehogs and bowed, Cheese did the same.

"My name is Cream. Nice to meet you,"

* * *

**A/N: ...Wow...I soooo wanna update more for you guys :/ Can't though...I should really be studying for an English test right now than uploading but you guys have been so very patient... :P Sometimes school is a pain in the butt...  
**

**Anyway, Cream's in the story now! Yayz! The more interesting parts will be coming soon :) And we finally meet Green! Who's name is Sun :) I really like Sun xD If you have no clue to what I'm talking about, check out my deviant art account (link on my profile) go to my gallery and search Green, you'll see it there :)  
**

**Sooo...********Like it? Dislike it? Hate it? Love it? Got suggestions? Got complaints? Drop me a review!****  
**

******Chao for Now!****  
**

******~Galexia (the author!)**

**********P.S. Next update will be 10/14 :)**


	5. The Time Space Thingie

**Chapter 5: Time Space Thingie**

"My name is Cream. Nice to meet you," The three hedgehogs stared at Cream in shock until Sonic cleared his throat, which brought them back to reality.

"H-Hi Cream," Roseanne stuttered. Galexia was on the verge of fainting. Cream, who was still giving the twins a weird look, gestured to the normal chao flying next to her,

"This is my chao Cheese." Cream then glanced at Galexia, "Oh! You have a chao too!" Cream smiled brightly, "I've never met another person that has a chao!" Rosy smiled as well, "Me either!" Cream sat down next to the magenta hedgehog, and went back to looking at the twins. Roseanne caught her eye of sight and sighed,

"Don't mind those two idiots, Their names are Flash and Dash," the boys groaned in acknowlogement. Cream giggled at their expressions. Vanilla, trying to break the awkwardness, began to bring out the food,

"Tails! Today I made French Toast. Is that alright?" Tails was beaming,

"Alright! I've never had your French Toast before!" Sonic smiled in anticipation. Vanilla laughed as she set down a plate of French toast on everyone's place mat.

"Well enjoy!" The smell of the French toast instantly woke Flash and Dash out of their zombie moment,

"French Toast!" The twins cheered before scarfing it down with their hands, "This rocks!"

"Flash and Dash! Eat properly! You guys are going to choke!" Rosy shouted as she brought her hands down on the table. Flash and Dash had smiles that filled their entire faces,

"But its so good Rosy! It almost beats Mommy's French toast!" Rosy was flabbergasted,

"What! No way-" Roseanne then took a bite of the heavenly French toast and her face erupted into a smile as well, "Wow…this…this is amazing!"

Cream delicately took a bite of her French toast, "Great as ever Mother!" Vanilla smiled warmly,

"Thank you Cream." After everyone sat down and was eating, Vanilla began to start up a conversation.

"So," Vanilla said as she layered another piece of French toast on her fork, "Where are you guys from?"

Roseanne opened her mouth to answer, but Sonic cut her off, "G-Green Hill zone."

"Ah, then that's not far away from here. Where are your parents? I'm sure they're very worried about you."

"Well, Mommy isn't here right now. We've been looking for her all morning, but Papa's right here,"Dash answered before Sonic could stop him.  
Cream and Vanilla almost choked on their French toast.

"W-What did you say Dash, dear?" Dash still oblivious to the glares of Tails and Sonic, continued to chatter,

"Yup! That's my Papa! The fastest guy ever! He's as cool as Uncle Tails-" Roseanne clamped her hand over her brother's mouth. Sonic and Tails had lost their appetite. Vanilla wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood up from the table. Cream's eyes were spinning.

"Sonic? Tails? A word please?" Flash hit his brother on the shoulder,

"Way to go Dash!" Dash looked at the table in shame,

"Sorry Papa…" Roseanne's expression was a mix of anger and disappointment. They were surely going to get in trouble for this…

Sonic shakily stood from the table and followed the elder rabbit while Tails looked at the small hedgehog with a disapproving look. Flash sneered at Dash, while tears pricked his eyes. Roseanne just looked at Galexia who was face palming the table.  
Sonic, Tails and Vanilla stepped outside. Once Vanilla was sure that the door was locked, she folded her arms and gained a scary expression,

"Explain." Sonic waved his hands in a wild expression,

"It's not what you think it is! I'm innocent!" he then pointed at a random tree, "Ask him! He'll vouch for me!" Tails sighed at Sonic's idiocity.

"What he means, is that these kids are from the future. I've noticed that they bear a strong resemblance to both Sonic and Amy, and we all know that they haven't done anything together…well not yet anyway…" Tails grinned at Sonic who blushed, "I mean Sonic runs away from her all the time! Plus when we first met, they called me Uncle Tails and when they saw Sonic they jumped on him and called him Papa!" Sonic entered the conversation,

"And if Amy and I had done anything, then those kids would be _way_ younger," Tails and Vanilla gave Sonic an odd look. The hedgehog sighed, "And…that didn't come out the right way," Tails waved his hand. Vanilla placed a delicate hand on her forehead,

"My…this is a bit to take in…" Tails smirked,

"Well at least we know that Amy gets the guy in the end!" Sonic cupped his hands over the fox's mouth.

"Amy hears _nothing _of this! Got it Tails?" Tails looked shocked,

"Why not? I mean eventually you're gonna get together. Might as well start early!" Tails grinned a cheshire cat grin. Sonic was sweating. He could imagine it now,

"_Sonic! Marry me! After all I know that we have kids!" A crazed Amy laughed as Sonic was gagged and dragged away in chains._  
Sonic shuddered, "No! We just have to get the kids back to the future before anyone else learns about them! Besides isn't them being here disrupting some Space Time Continuum thingie?" Tails gasped in horror!

"You're right! I completely forgot about the Time Space Continuum! This is bad! Come on Sonic…we have to tell them now…" Sonic sighed before bursting back into the house, only to find Galexia waving smelling salts over Cream's face. Vanilla entered the house and instantly went to her daughter.

"Cream! Cream dear are you alright?"

"Mother…Sonic and Amy…they…Rosy and Flash and Dash…" Vanilla shushed her daughter,

"Its okay Cream…I know…" Cream shakily sat up,

"What just happened?"

"Well Dash blurted out that Papa was here and then Rosy explained everything to you and then you squealed 'SonAmy for the win!' before you fainted." Flash said as he rolled his eyes, "Girls…" Cream's eyes widened in rememberance,

"This is great! Amy will be so happy to hear about this!" Sonic grabbed Cream's hand,

"Amy's not going to hear anything!"

"Amy's not going to hear what?" Everyone gasped and looked towards the door way, but then sighed in relief,

"Oh…its only Knuckles," Sonic sighed of relief, "I thought you were Amy…" Tails face palmed,

"Great. Why don't we just let the entire world know about Rosy, Flash and Dash? Its not like its screwing up the Time Space Continuum or anything." Tails said sarcastically. Galexia flew into Sonic's face,

"Explaining time." The chao's voice resonated through Sonic's head. Sonic groaned.

"Alright! Alright! Everybody sit down! We gotta talk!" Sonic ordered as everyone moved into the living room and took a seat.

"So, what's up Papa?" Flash asked. Sonic gave the three children an apologetic look,

"Guys. I have a confession to make," Sonic said to the kids, "You guys are in the past. Technically speaking, I'm not your Papa right now and Tails isn't your Uncle. Neither is Knucklehead." Flash and Dash looked shocked,

"So that explains Auntie Vanilla…" Rosy muttered underneath her breath as Galexia gave Sonic an approving look. Sonic then turned to Vanilla, Cream and Knuckles,

"As for the rest of you…These three hedgehogs…are my kids in the future. Everyone, this is Roseanne, Flash and Dash," Sonic gulped as he gestured to the three kids who were still wide-eyed and shocked from the news that they had just recieved. Everyone was silent until Knuckles fell out of his seat,

"Bwahahaha! That's why….that's why they were calling you Papa?! Hahaha!" Knuckles was almost choaking on his spit, "This is gold! Wait till Amy hears about this-" Roseanne suddenly shook out of her shock and bonked Flash on the head.

"You idiot! I told you not to go in Uncle Tails' lab! Now we're probably stuck here and we're messing up the Time Space Continuum!" Flash looked hurt (more from his sister's harsh words than the smack on the head). Dash glared at his brother as well. Tails looked at the siblings, sensing and argument and stood up,

"And this is where I come in. As everyone here remembers the Blaze incident right? **(aka Sonic Rush)**" Knuckles and the kids composed themselves as everyone else nodded. "Right. Which means that the more people know about these three, and the longer they remain here the worse Time and Space becomes. Other dimensions may even begin to start merging with ours if we don't get these guys back into their time." Suddenly a light bulb appeared over Knuckle's head.

"Hey…wait a second…then this explains why the Master Emerald was glowing all night long! It must have been sensing the disturbance in the Time Space continuum!" The red echidna glared at Sonic, "Sonic you're kids are the reason why I didn't get any sleep last night!" Sonic snickered,

"Heh. Like you needed it. You still look the same, with or without beauty sleep,"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"Aww…Knuckiehead needs a nappy time! Should I get you a bottle?" Sonic teased. Tails stood in between the two,

"Come on guys! Focus! Lives are at stake here! Rosy, Flash and Dash might get erased from time, if we don't fix this!" Tails said as he pointed to the hedgehog children and hero chao. All four of their eyes widened at hearing the prospect of them being erased from their time.

"What do you suggest we do then Tails? Build a time machine and send them back in time?" Knuckles rolled his eyes. Tails's eyes on the other hand, widened in excitement,

"Yeah, Knuckles! That's it! All I have to do is build a time machine! That should set everything back in place!" Cream then spoke up for the first time,

"That's great and all Tails…but I think that we need to speed up this process…" Cream muttered. Tails turned towards the rabbit,

"Why? What are you talking about Cream?" Cream just pointed out towards the window,

"Well, because I think that there's more kids coming here from the future…and that's worse because they all resemble us!" Everyone turned to look out towards the window only to see seven kids wandering outside of Vanilla's house.

"What the heck Tails! Was your older self having a time traveling party or something?" Knuckles asked as he continued to look in shock.

"Actually…" Flash spoke up for the first time, "This is all my fault. Papa was talking with Uncle Tails, so me and Rosy and Dash went to go and play with Sun but the that got boring, so I raced into Uncle Tails' lab in order to find a fun toy or something. Dash ran in here after me and began to chase me, yelling at me to get out of here, but then I found a vase of roses," Flash began to ramble as he looked down at his orange shoes, "I took the roses out of the vase and waved them at Dash, since he's allergic to rose thorns. Then Rosy came in after us and yelled at me, made me throw the roses' in the trash and was pushing us out of the room. But then I saw Dash making a face at me so I grabbed the roses and threw them at him. Dash dodged and Rosy was yelling and then we ended up here, and...and...and..." The little blue hedgehog turned to face his uncle, shame clearly evident in his eyes "I'm sorry Uncle Tails." Tails just sighed. Rosy who was still looking at the kids outside suddenly gasped,

"Hey…wait a second! That's Sun and Xavier!" Dash and Flash ran up to the window to take a look as well, "And Jem and Maria and Maya and Inca and Lily!" Tails heaved a larger sigh,

"Well that's great…their arrival has probably made the rip in time and space even greater,"

"Quick! Bring them inside. We don't want anyone to see them! That might just make things worse!" Sonic said as Rosy, Flash and Dash ran outside of the house and brought the rest of the children inside. Once the children were inside they began to stare at everyone, while everyone else stared back. Rosy, stood up from her seat and gestured to the crowd of kids,

"Guys…this is the Sonic team from the Past. Sonic team from the Past…these are your kids."  
Knuckles fainted at once.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! This was supposed to go up yesterday but my friend had a party that lasted longer than I thought and I forgot about it until this morning...I'll try to do better for next time! :( **

**Ehh…I really didn't like this chapter, but whatever! We get to meet the kids of the future! Well…not yet really…all we know are their names…:P Next chapter: Learn the names of their parents! xD**

**Like it? Dislike it? Hate it? Love it? Got suggestions? Got complaints? Drop me a review!  
**

**Chao for Now!  
**

**~G  
**


	6. Meeting the Kids

**Chapter 6: Meeting the Kids**

**.:Back in the Future A Couple of Hours Ago:.**

Tails ran to his lab only to find his best friend in a pile on the ground,

"Sonic!" Tails cried out, as he went to comfort his friend,

"Tails…I can't find them!" Sonic sobbed. Tails then looked at his lab in ruins, "Let me take a look…" Tails said as he walked into the ruined room.

The two-tailed fox inspected his inventions. All of them were broken. Tails sighed, "I doubt insurance is going to cover all of this…" Suddenly Tails gasped, "Wait! I have cameras installed in here! We can find out what happened!" Tails bounded out of the room, and raced to his laptop, where all of his videos were stored.

Sonic, now off of the ground, followed Tails, "Tails, what are you doing? How is your laptop going to find, Rosanne, Flash and Dash?"

"I have security cameras in my lab. Once we access the tapes which are on my hard drive, we can see exactly what happened." Tails said as he searched for the clip. Finally he found it, and played the tape.

_The tape, showed Flash chasing Dash around the lab. "Flash stop it! You're so mean!" Dash cried as he ran around Tails's lab, Flash chasing him while holding a bundle of roses, "You know how I'm alleregic to those thorns!"_

"_Don't be such a baby!" Flash said as he closed in on his younger brother, "They're only roses!" Dash weaved around a table filled with glass beakers. Rosy suddenly ran into the room._

"_Yeah but Mommy said that if I get pricked with one then I have to go to the hospital!" Suddely, Rosy ran in between Flash and Dash, _

"_Both of you shut up! Mom's going to get really mad if she hears that we were fighting and Uncle Tails won't let us back in here if we break something!" Rosy said as she grabbed the roses from Flash's hands and threw them in the trash. Flash narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, "Flash grow up! You know how Dash is sensitive about his allergies!" _

"_Fine…but its not my fault he's a baby…" Rosy sighed._

_Galexia said something which made Rosy roll her eyes, as she grinned mischiviously. _

"_Galexia says that if Dash is a baby then that automatically makes you a baby too. You know, the twin factor and all…" Flash looked shocked and Dash began to snicker. Rosy then grabbed her little brothers's hands and began to lead them out of the lab room,_

"_Come on guys, let's go play outside." Rosy said as she tried to avoid stepping on any wires that were laid strewn around the room,_

"_Okay Rosy!" The twins chimed in unsion. Galexia flew onto Roseanne's head and began to rest on it. Just as they were out of the lab, Flash caught sight of the roses. They were in the trash but the rosebuds were just out of the trash can head, so he could grab them. Suddnely the small hedgehog snatched the roses out of the trash and threw them at Dash. Luckily, Dash saw Flash take them out of the trash and dodge them before the throns could scrape him. Rosy, surprised by Flash's actions yelped, "Flash! What did I tell you about the thorns?!" Dash, while trying to get away from the thorns accidentally pressed a button on one of their uncle's machines. There was a loud whirring sound, a bright flash and then the foursome had disappeared._

_The machine then began to malfunction and exploded. Minutes later, Sun ran into the room, "Hey Rosy! Flash? Dash? Are you guys in here?" a small seedrain child asked as she peeked through the doorway, "You guys know you're not supposed to be in my dad's lab…" the seedrian trailed off. . The seedrain gasped, "Dad! Something happened to Roseanne, Flash and Dash!" the girl shouted before running off to find her father._

Tails ended the tape and sighed,

"Alright…so they didn't die. They've just been transported somewhere from my prototype…" Sonic was a mix of confusion and relief,

"So…is that good?"

"The machine that Dash bumped into was a prototype of my time traveling machine. I designed it so we could re-live the glory days and stuff like that…" Tails said sheepishly, "But, Dash activated it when he bumped into the button and must have sent them all into the past...or farther into the future. I'm not sure, after all it was just a prototype…" Sonic looked panicked

"So how do we find them?" Tails scratched his chin,

"Well…their presence must be causing a disturbance in the Time Space Continuum. All we need to do is find the disturbance and travel to that time to get them back." Sonic smiled,

"Sounds easy enough!"

"Well…the only problem is that I have no way to sense these disturbances." Sonic's happy expression deflated,

"Great…"

Sun, on the other hand, had run around her house and had found no sign of her brother,

"Xavier! Where are you?" Sun called. She knew that her 9 year old brother, liked to be alone, so he was always hiding. "Come out! This isimportant! Rosy, Flash and Dash are in trouble!" After listening for a response and not hearing one, the seedrian sighed and walked outside. Suddenly she heard a voice,

"Hmm…I wonder what Mother would think of this cloud…" Sun gasped, and looked to where the voice was coming from. The voice led her to a tree where Xavier was sitting on. It took her a while to find him, since he blended in so well with the leaves.

"Xavier! Come down here right now! This is important! Rosy, Flash and Dash are missing!" Xavier, yelped from the sudden voice and fell out of the tree.

"Ow…" Xavier said as he rubbed his head, "What happened?"

"Rosy, Flash and Dash are missing!" Xavier gasped,

"When did this happen!?"

"When Flash chased Dash into the Lab and Rosy and Galexia went after them and then I don't know what happened but the lab's in ruins and they're missing!" Sun said, on the verge of tears, "Dad said that he wanted me to find you and for us to go to my room," Xavier nodded,

"Right. Let's go then." Xavier was a dark green fox with grey eyes and one tail. He wore red shoes, similar to Tails and had messy brown locks. As the duo ran to Sun's room, they could hear Sonic and Tails talking,

"Wait!" Sun whispered harshly to her brother, "I wanna listen to them," Xavier gave his sister a disapproving look but complied anyway,

"The machine that Dash bumped into was a prototype of my time traveling machine. I designed it so we could re-live the glory days and stuff like that…but, Dash activated it when he bumped into the button and must have sent them all into the past

"So how do we find them?"

"Well…their presence must be causing a disturbance in the Time Space Continuum. All we need to do is find the disturbance and travel to that time to get them back."

"Sounds easy enough!"

"Well…the only problem is that I have no way to sense these disturbances."

"Great…"

Sun looked relieved, "Ahh…that's good. They're okay then!"

"But we're not going to be!" Xavier said quietly, as he noticed that the two fathers were walking in their direction. Sun noticed what Xavier was referring to, and grabbed his hand as they sprinted back to her bedroom.

After running like mad men for a few seconds, the siblings, made it to Sun's room before their fathers made it there. They had just began to regulate their breathing when Tails and Sonic entered the room. Sun gave Xavier a look that said 'Act like we don't know anything!' Xavier nodded.

"Guys…as you probably know by now…Rosanne, Flash and Dash are missing," Tails said softly. Sun had tears in her eyes, while Xavier feinged shock and gasped,

"Its okay though, because Tails has figured out a way to get them back," Sonic said. The poor guy looked drained and his eyes were red, "For now, we want you guys to stay away from the lab, alright?" Sun and Xavier nodded. Tails gave his kids a hug,

"Everything's going to be alright," he whispered in their ears before leaving the room. Once Sun and Xavier were sure that Sonic and Tails were out of ear-shot Sun dried her eyes and looked at Xavier.

"If there's one thing that Dad has taught me, its to always take action!" Sun started as she grinned. Xavier looked worried,

"What are you planning, Sun?"

"We're going to get Rosy, Flash and Dash back! And I already have a plan. But we're gonna need the help of the others as well."  
Xavier sighed, he knew that once his sister was set with a plan, there was no changing her mind. "Alright, fine. We'll go through with this plan of yours. But if we get in trouble, its all gonna be your fault," Xavier said. Sun shrugged.  
"Fine. That's fair." She then went to her bed room window and jumped out of it. Xavier shakily followed her. Sun let her dress poof out and levitated herself down, while Xavier just plummeted towards the ground.

"Why did I do that…" The green fox groaned.

"Come on! We have to get to Angel Island!"

"But shouldn't we leave a note? And how are we supposed to get to Angel Island! Its not like we can fly!" Xavier said exaperatedly. Sun nodded,

"Yeah. That's a good idea…We don't want them to worry! And don't worry! I said I have a plan!" Sun said as she searched for a piece of paper, and began to write,

_To Dad,_

_I know that you taught us to take action, so Xavier and I are taking action! We have a plan to find Rosy, Flash and Dash! Our plan includes Maria, Jem and Lily so they're gonna be gone too! But don't worry! We'll be fine! And we'll be back with them before you know it!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sun and Xavier _

"There we go!" Sun said as she smiled at the letter. Xavier face palmed, "We have to find Maria! She can Chaos Control us up there!"

"Maria! But she's-Ugh fine…" Xavier sighed, "But you know how she is with her chaos control stuff. Its not stable, we could land in the water!"

"Relax. You're not like Flash and Dash! You can swim can't you?" Sun teased before dragging her brother off in the direction of the Hedgehog home.

After running for a while, a small house appeared on the horizon, "Ah! We're almost there!" Sun said, her aboundant energy becoming evident, as Xavier looked like he was about to pass out,

"C…Can't we…stop?"

"Aw! We're almost there! Be strong brother!" Sun said as she kicked up the running a notch, "You're so slow! You need to get some speed training from Flash and Dash! Or some endurance training from Rosy, like I did!" A few minutes later, and the two were at the door of the hedgehog home. Xavier, who had passed out on the ground, couldn't ring the door bell, so Sunflower rang it a couple of times. A couple of seconds later, two small echidna twins answered the door,

"Hey guys! Is Maria here?" Sun asked cheerfully. Maya, one of the echidna twins, had two of her short quills styled upwards while the rest were downwards. She had a star clip in her hair and was wearing a blue sun-dress. She was also sucking on a lollypop. The little girl nodded her head, and ran to get her sister. The other echidna twin, Inca, had his hair styled like Maya. The only difference was that he had a ring on his chest similar to Knuckles and that he had a moon clip in his hair instead of a star clip. Both echidna's were a peach color and while Inca had pale purple eyes, Maya had bright red eyes, like a sunset. Inca was also sucking on a lolly pop and just stared at Sun, who smiled at him.  
Sun knew that both of the echidnae were very shy and never really talked, so she always tried to be nice to them so that they would open up to her. She gestured to Xavier who was passed out on the floor,

"Poor Xavier…he couldn't take the run over here so he passed out," Sun gestured to Inca, who only looked at the green fox with wide eyes. Maya came running back with Maria's hand in her's. Maria looked at Sun and Xavier and placed her hands on her hips,

"What are you doing out here by yourself, Sun? You're pretty far from home. And why is Xavier passed out?" The older hedgehog questioned as she gave the seedrian girl a look. Sun smiled sheepishly at the hedgehog girl, "It's quite the story…but first you'd better come out here,"

* * *

:P You have permission to hate me...I'm two days late :/ No excuse, just forgot...

Anyway, for anyone that's seen the pics on my deviantart, Orange, Grey, Peach and Peachers have been revealed! If you look at the pictures respectavly, its kinda obvious!

Next chapter...We learn the rest of the kids names!

Chao for now!

~G


	7. The Master Plan

**Title: Blast to the Past**

**Chapter 7: The Master Plan**

**.:In the Future at the Hedgehog Household:.**

After explaining the situation to Maria, Xavier finally began to wake up.

"So…you ran over here, without telling your dad what you planned to do in order to get my help in your plan to save Rosy, Flash and Dash?" Maria recapped. Sun smiled,

"Yeah! We'd be so gracious if you would help us Maria!" The hedgehog looked at her,

"Sorry but no. You should probably go home, before Tails starts accusing my dad of kidnapping you or something," Maria said with a wave of her hand. Maria was Shadow and Tikal's eldest daughter at the age of 12. She was a black hedgehog with quills framing her face and the rest pulled up into a high pony-tail. She also had orange highlights on her quills as well, and was wearing orange eye shadow. She was wearing a red blouse with white stars on it and white shorts.

Xavier on the other hand was beginning to wake up due to the twins poking him, "Ugh…what happened?"

"Its alright," Sun said as she smiled brightly, "I left a note for them!" Maria looked at the seedrian girl in annoyance. She had a feeling that the persistant seedrian wouldn't leave until she got what she came for.

"Fine," the hedgehog sighed, "You can come in…" Maria said as she gestured for Sun and Xavier to come inside, "But make sure my mom and dad don't hear you, or I'll get chewed out by Tails." Sun smiled sheepishly,

"Thanks Maria!" She then began to drag Xavier into the house, "Come on brother! Don't be such a baby! Get up!" Xavier whined,

"Aww…" Maya and Inca looked at each other and nodded before they grabbed Xavier's legs and dragged him into the house  
Once the 5 of them were inside, Maria led them to her room, where she knew they could have some privacy. Once she locked the door, she turned towards them,

"What do you need me to do?"

"We need to get to Angel Island! Then once we're there we can get Jem to fly us to Lily's house and then Lily can transport us to the past!" Sun said, waving her hands in excitement. Maria groaned,

"One, that's a dumb plan. Jem can't fly everyone, he's not strong enough. Two, Lily hasn't perfected her time traveling skills yet and I'm pretty sure that Blaze won't let her leave the palace without her permission. And Three, my Dad's going to kill me once he find's out that I'm helping you guys. Why can't we just wait for their parents to get them back?" Maria groaned. Sun put on a determined look,

"Because they're our friends Maria. We have to show some effort that we're trying to save them!" Sun said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you could just chaos control Sun and I to Angel Island, then Jem can fly there, while Sun runs there and you chaos control us there, then Lily can take us back in time," Xavier said, as he spoke up. Sun turned towards him,

"What!? Do I look like Flash or Dash to you? Or even Rosy? I don't want to run all the way to Lily's kingdom! That's like a continent away!"

"It'd payback for dragging me all the way out here," Xavier retorted. Maria on the other hand, was pondering the idea,

"Actually…that's not a half bad plan, Xavier…" Maria said as she grinned at the green fox, "That could work." Xavier blushed, normally he was never complimented on his ideas.

Maya and Inca looked at each other before Maya took out her lollipop,

"Maria what about us?" The three older kids went silent at hearing Maya's voice. Maria's face gained a smile as she bent down so she could be eye leval with her sister,

"Maya I think you and Inca should stay here. I don't want you guys to get in trouble with Mom and Dad,"

"But I wanna help. Flash and Dash are my friends too," Maya said stubbornly. Inca also looked upset,

"Why don't you let them come Maria?" Sun asked,

"What if something goes wrong, and we all get stuck in the past? Or what if we get separated? I don't want to have Maya and Inca go through that!" Maria said angrily. Sun blanched,

"Okay…no need to yell…"

"You just have to stop getting on my nerves then! I'm not going to put my little brother and sister in danger for your plan!" Maria retorted before facing her twin siblings once more,

"Guys it'll be fine. Plus, you can cover for me if Mom and Dad ask where we are, okay?" Maria asked as she ruffled their heads. Maya still looked upset but nodded. Inca turned to face away from her and left the room. Maya, noticing his upsetness, placed her lollipop in her mouth and followed her twin.

Once they left, Sun grinned,

"Maya's just so cute! And Inca as well! He's just like Uncle Shadow when Dad was a kid!" the seedrian girl said as Maria smiled,

"Yeah," her face turned stern again, "Which is why I don't want them to get involved in this crazy plan and get hurt! Now let's go over the plan once more…" Maria said as the door shut,

`Maya on the other hand was following Inca, who was angrily running around the house.

"Inca wait!" Maya called out. Inca stopped running and faced his twin, a look of determination on his face,

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Maya said in confusion. Inca nodded, and Maya grinned mischiviously,

"Then let's do this!"  
Back in Maria's room, the black hedgehog was sighing, "Okay…now gather around me. You guys need to be touching me in order for me to induce Chaos Control," Maria said as Sun and Xavier touched her shoulders,

"Chaos…" Maya and Inca watched as Maria, Sun and Xavier stood in a circle, "CONTROL!" Maria shouted,

And with a flash of light, they were gone.

"They're going to Angel Island first. Should we go there or straight to the Palace?" Inca looked at her, and Maya nodded at the unspoken put the lollipop back in her mouth before they both dashed out of the house.

**.:On Angel Island:. **

All was quiet on the island…

Except for the three shouting kids,

"Wow! You're so cool Maria!"

"My head hurts…"

"Shut up Sun! I can't focus with your talking!"

"What? I was complimenting you!"

"Wow! We didn't land in the water for once! You must have really been improving!" Xavier said as she patted Maria's shoulder. The black hedgehog gave the fox a condeseding look,

"Don't patronize me." Xavier backed away wide-eyed,

"Sorry!" he yelped. Maria turned her back towards him,

"Anyway…lets figure out where we are…if I'm correct then the shrine should be…" she turned around pointed in the opposite direction to where they were standing,

"East! Its in that direction," Maria commanded before truding off,

"Wait for us Maria!" Sun shouted before charing after her. Not wanting to be left behind, Xavier ran after them.

"Don't run so fast! I'm still dizzy!" After a few more minutes of trudging through Angel Island's thick flora, they caught sight of a familiar set of ruins.

"Hey look! Its Jem!" Sun called out happily, "Hi Jem-" Maria's hand shot over the seedrian girl's mouth.

"Shut it Sun. Knuckles has immaculate hearing and if he knows we're here he'll call our parents." Sun's eyes widened at the prospect.

"Then how do we get his attention?" Xavier whispered. Maria brought her hands up to her lips and whisted some sort of bird call. The bat's eyes shot open and he looked down from his spot on the shrine only to see the three kids. He cracked a smile and yelled to his dad that he was going to take a break, before spreading his wings and flying down towards the group.

"Hey Maria," Jem greeted with a grin, "Should I ask what's going on or would I rather not know?" Maria grumbled. Sun took this as an invitation to speak,

"Hi Jem! Guess what? Rosy, Flash and Dash went missing! So we're on this mission to find them! But we need your help! We need you to fly us to Lily's house so that she can use her time travelling skills and take us into the past!" Xavier pushed her away,

"Ignore her. We want you to come with us to save Rosy, Flash and Dash." Jem's eyes widened,

"Are they okay? What happened?" Xavier then began to explain to Jem what had happened. Once he was finished, the bat whisteled.

"Those twins never seem to get out of trouble do they?"

"And Rosy just keeps getting thrown into the mess, when she's trying to prevent it…" Maria said as she sighed, "So are you coming Jem or what?" Jem grinned,

"I wouldn't miss it for the world! Anything to get out of guardian duty!" He shivered. Due to the fact that he was Knuckles's son, he was automatically given the burden of having to watch the Master Emerald. However, he found it dreadfully boring.

"Alright! We're one step closer to saving them!" Sun cheered before Maria tackled her,

"Sun keep it down!" Maria whispered harshely. Sun grumbled, "Lets move!" Jem touched Maria's shoulder and Xavier grabbed Sun's hand and squeezed, "Chaos control!" she whispered harshly as they all disappeared in a flash of light.

The light reappeared in front of a regal looking castle. Once the light died down, Maria collapsed,

"Dear…dear lord of chaos…" the hedgehog panted. Jem raced to her side and helped her up,

"You okay Maria?" Jem asked as he wrapped an arm around her, concern laced in his voice.

"I've used Chaos Control one to many times today…" Maria said as she began to regulate her breathing, "The real question is how are we supposed to get into the castle without alerting Queen Blaze or King Silver?" However, she had spoken too late,

"Open open open up Auntie Blaze-" Sun chirped as she knocked on the great wooden gate that led the way to the castle. Xavier's eyes widened and he ran at a speed that would make Flash jealous, before grabbing his sister,

"Sun, do you want us to be caught!? Think before you act!" Xavier scolded.

"Statement of the centuary," The black hedgehog said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as well.

"Maria…" Jem said as he gave her a look. Maria said nothing as she turned her head away from them. Sun looked down in shame,

"Sorry big bro…"

"Its alright my Sunflower," Jem said as he grabbed her hand and gave her a breath taking smile. Sun's face instantly regained its determination,

"Right! Now how are we supposed to find Lily without getting Auntie Blaze and Uncle Silver to see us?!" A soft voice spoke out of nowhere,

"Uh…what are you guys doing?" Everyone turned around instantly. Behind them stood a lavender cat with a red jem on her forehead. She was wearing a green and yellow dress with green shoes. In her hand was a bag of vegetables.

"Hi Lily! We were just looking for you!" Sun said as she gave the cat a hug, "Its been so long!"

"Never mind that…" Lily said as she put the bag down, "What are you guys doing here? Mom didn't tell me you were coming. I wouldn't have gone on this errand then!" Jem sweatdropped,

"Why _are _you carrying a bag of groceries anyway Lily? You are the princess…"

"Just because I'm the princess doesn't mean that I can't be nice and help out the chefs!" Lily huffed, "Stereotypes these days…not all princesses sit around daintily all day!"

"Anyway, there's no time to go into a debate about Woman's roles in society! We need to talk, ASAP!"

* * *

So here is the 7th chapter where you meet Lily, Jeremy, Maria, Maya and Inca! Yayyy! Now the next chapter is where things get really interesting! Check my profile for more info on a small project that I'm doing for the Holidays

Don't forget to make a wish~ 12/12/12 is a magical day!

Chao for now!

~G


	8. And There You Have it!

**Chapter 8: And There You Have It!**

**.:In the Future at the Koala Palace:.**

"And that's why we need your help Lily! We need to go into the past!" Sun said as she finished explaining. Lily gave her an astonished look,

"So…you want me to leave my post as princess to go into the future to rescue Rosy, Flash and Dash, when Uncle Sonic and Uncle Tails are already on it?" Lily recapped, her head tilted to the side. Sun nodded while the other three sweatdropped,

"Now that you put it there, it sounds kinda stupid doesn't it?" Jem said mostly to himself

"This plan was already stupid from the start…" Xavier muttered underneath his breath. Maria angrily turned towards Sun,

"Sun you didn't tell me that Tails was already working on a way to get them back!" The hedgehog said furiously as she shook the seedrian,

"I didn't think it was important…" Sun said as she began to get dizzy.

"Not important?!" Maria said, her teeth flashing and her mouth curling into a snarl. "We wouldn't even be in this mess if you had mentioned it! Why are we even doing this!? Sunflower you're such an idiot! Now I'm really going to get in trouble with my dad!" Xavier then stood in between the two of them,

"Now now…lets not go crazy…we're already this far in we might as well go through with it," Xavier said as Sun's eyes began to sparkle,

"Wow Big brother! You believe in my plan!" Xavier sighed,

"Well, you're getting all of the blame if we get in trouble so I don't really care what happens." Sun pouted, she had forgotten about that deal that she had made.

"I don't care as long as I don't have to watch the Master Emerald…" Jem trailed off. Lily then took back the conversation,

"Great. Now that there's no need for you to need me, you guys should be on your way home now. You should probably get home before your parents get really worried and send out the SWAT team again." Lily said before she picked up her bag of vegetables and began to head inside the gates to the palace. Everyone shuddered at the mention of the SWAT team. It wasn't a favorable memory and it hadn't been pretty. Sun shook off the discomfort and called out to the cat,

"Lily, wait!" Sun called out, hand outstreached. The cat didn't turn back. Xavier put her hand down,

"Let's just go Sun. She's not going to help." Maria sighed,

"Glad that's over…" Jem however, turned towards Lily's retreating figure,

"Time to turn on the charm…" The white bat ran up to Lily, "Hey Lily," Jem purred. Lily stopped in her tracks as she turned around,

"What do you want Jem?" Jem closed the distance between them,

"I want you," Lily blushed from the close space,

"W-what do you mean?" Jem smilled his award winning smile and batted his eye lashes,

"Won't you help us," he put his hand on top of hers, "Beautiful?" Lily was Knuckles red at this point,

"S-sure," Jem smiled,

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I promise!," Suddenly the Jem induced spell wore off of the cat,

"H-hey! You used your flirt tactics on me!" Lily cried out in astonishment, "I can't believe I fell for that!" Jem grinned,

"Either way, you said you'd help us. Princesses don't back out of promises do they?" His grin turned a bit evil and Lily shuddered. She then turned her head,

"Fine. As my duty to never break a promise I'll help you guys out…" Lily shuddered, "Mom's going to kill me once I don't show up to Self-Defense practice…Ugh…everyone gather close," Sun, Maria, Xavier and Jem gathered around the lavender cat and joined hands. Lily let out a deep breath,

"Chaos…Control!" All of a sudden a portal appeared out of nowhere, and the five of them were sucked into it.  
On the other edge of the field where the fivesome had just stood, two peach echidnas watched them. They nodded at each other before sprinting towards the portal. Their tiny feet thudded against the grass as they jumped into the portal just before it closed.

**.:Back to the Past:.**

"Ah…" Lily breathed, "A success…" she said before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

"Lily!" Sun shouted as she ran over to her and felt her pulse. Xavier, Maria and Jem crowded around her in concern, "She's alive…just unconscious!" She then felt a tug on her leg, and turned down only to see Maya and Inca,

"Isn't that good Maya? …wait Maya?!" Sun said incredulously, "And Inca?!". Maria's eyes widened as she grabbed the two twins and swept them up in her arms,

"What are you two doing here! I told you not to come! Now you'll get in trouble with Mom and Dad!" Maya looked at her before taking out her lollipop,

"I'll never leave a friend that needs my help," She said to her sister before placing the lollipop back in her mouth, Inca nodding in agreement with her words. Sun, all but squealed as she ran up and hugged them,

"Maya and Inca! You're both so cute! Kya! I can't believe it!"

"Stop smothering my siblings! Xavier control your sister!" Xavier sweat dropped,

"Sun, stop it…" Sun pouted once more,

"Okay okay…"

"On a more important note…" Jem said as he looked around, "Where are we?" Everyone stopped bickering and looked around,

"Hey…" Xavier said as he began to squint at a white slanted building in the distance, "Isn't that-"

"Rosy!" Sun shouted as she ran to hug a magenta colored hedgehog that was running towards them in the opposite direction. Rosy accepted the hug and began to drag her by the arm,

"Sun! What's going on? Never mind, its probably a long story. Right now you need to follow me! Everything's gone crazy! We're in the past!" Roseanne rambled as Sun called for everyone else to follow them. Sun tried to follow Roseanne, but it was hard to. After a few more minutes of running they reached Vanilla's hose and Roseanne led them inside.

The children gasped as they saw Cream and Cheese, Vanilla, Knuckles, Tails and Sonic. Cream, Vanilla, Knuckles, Tails and Sonic stared back.

Finally, Roseanne, feeling uncomfortable with all of these eyes on her, gestured to the group of kids behind her,

"Guys…this is the Sonic team from the Past. Sonic team from the Past…these are your kids." Everyone was deathly silent, until Knuckles groaned and fainted. Jem ran up to him,

"Dad? Are you okay?" Jem said as he caught his body before it hit the ground. Sonic and Tails almost fainted at the sight of the white bat calling Knuckles 'Dad' but managed to keep it together. Rosy cleared her throat,

"I'm just going to introduce everybody. I'm Roseanne, but you can call me Rosy. I'm Sonic's eldest daughter," she pointed to the two twins sittingon the couch, "Those two idiots," a groan of protest could be heard, "Are my twin brothers Nick and Jake but everyone calls them Flash and Dash." Roseanne pointed to Sun,

"This is Sunflower-" Sun cut her off,

"I wanna do mine!" She giggled, "My name is Sunflower! But I prefer Sun! Sunflower is a mouthful! Cosmo's my mom and Tails is my dad!" Tails' eyes widened. Did that mean that Cosmo was alive in the future?! Suddenly Sun's pupils dilated, "Uh…" Xavier sighed, "Skip me okay?" he said quietly. Sun nodded,

"Next to the green fox is Maria!" Sonic held up his hand,

"Let me guess. She's Shadow's daughter right?" Sun's eyes widened,

"How did you guess?" Sonic smirked,

"It was kind of obvious!" Sun frowned a bit, but still continued, "The two cute echidna twins next to her are Maya and Inca-"

"Knuckles's right?" Sonic interrupted once more. Sunflower smirked, "No, still Uncle Shadow's." Sonic looked flabbergasted. There were no other echidna's except for Knuckles…right?

"Maya's the one with the star clip and Inca's the one with the moon clip! Anyway, the bat holding up Uncle Knuckles is Jeremy, but we just call him Jem. He's Uncle Knuckles' and Auntie Rouge's son. Then we have Lily," Sun said as she gestured to the passed out cat in Maria's arms, "She's Auntie Blaze's and Uncle Silver's daughter and the Princess of the Koala Kingdom. She's passed out because she had to use time travel to get us here! And that's all of us!" Sun said before bowing and sitting down next to Cream. Vanilla shakily stood up,

"So…are you kids hungry? We have French toast." Flash and Dash spoke up for the first time since the other kids arrived,

"Yeah! You guys have to try it!"

"It's so amazing that it's almost better than our Mom's!" Sun clapped her hands excitedly,

"Really!? Almost better than Aunt Amy's" Sonic winced at the name, "I wanna try it! Let's go get some-" Suddenly she saw Tails sitting down on the edge of the couch, still in shock,

"Are you going to come Sunflower?" Cream asked. Sun nodded,

"In a second. I have to take care of something first!" Cream nodded and walked towards the kitchen, Maya, Inca, Maria, Jem, and Lily following her. Vanilla, Sonic and Knuckles noticed that Sun had indirectly asked to speak with Tails in private so they followed the kids into the kitchen.  
Sun sat down next to Tails, and for a few minutes, they sat in silence. Finally Tails turned towards Sun,

"You look just like her," he said, his eyes glistening. Sun blushed a little bit,

"Yeah…I get that a lot…" Tails sighed,

"Tell me…is Cosmo…"

"No," She said softly. Tails looked heart broken, "The seed she left was me. You know, the one you told me you kept in a pot?" Tails nodded, he did keep her seed in a pot. He watered it and watched it everyday, hoping that it would grow into her, "You always tell us stories about her, and we have pictures from her days on the Blue Typhoon. Mom sounds like a great person, saving the world like that!" Sun said as she smiled. Tails eyes leaked as he thought back to his last memories with Cosmo,

"S-She was," Tails said before he grabbed Sun into a hug and cried on her shoulder, "She w-was s-such a great wonderful beautiful person! She didn't deserve to die!" Sun wrapped her arms around her dad. Even though it was pretty awkward for her to have her dad crying into her shoulder, she did remember him telling her that this was a very emotional time for him. Therefore she let him cry on her for as long as he wanted. After a few more sobs, Tails pulled back, his eyes now red from crying, and an embarrassed blush on his face,

"Sorry Sun…that must have been weird for you…" Sun smiled,

"Its not a problem. I remember you telling us about how this was a tough time for you. Its natural to cry." Tails nodded, but his ears twitched at the word 'us'.

"Us?" Sun gasped,

"Oh, yeah! That's right! I wanted to tell you about Xavier…" Tails tilted his head,

"Who's Xavier?" Sun sighed. The topic of Xavier was always an awkward one…

"He's the green fox with the grey eyes." Tails nodded. He remembered now. He was the one that Sun didn't introduce to everyone. He thought it was kind of weird but he soon became absorbed with the other children,

Sun groaned, "Ah…how should I put this?"

"Sun, its okay. Let me say it," Sunflower's and Tails's heads shot towards the voice. It was the green fox himself,

"Hey Xavier…" Sun muttered,"Hi Dad…" Xavier said before sitting on the couch next to Sun. Tails scratched his head, "Wait…I'm confused. Sun, you're Cosmo's daughter right? But you were born from a seed…so Xavier were you born from the seed too? But that doesn't make sense…how could Cosmo create a fox child when-" Xavier cut him off,

"I'm adopted." The air in the room chilled as Xavier spoke those words. Tails was pretty sure his eyes couldn't have become any more wide,

* * *

Ha! I bet none of you guys were expecting that! I know everyone thought that Cosmo was going to come back to life, but I thought that would've been really predictable. So, tadah! My own spin on the Tailsmo situation ;P

The next chapter is one of my favorites...Xavier's story, eeee! I

Chao for Now!

~Galexia


	9. Family Ties

**Title: Blast to the Past**  
**Chapter 9: Familial Ties**

"I'm adopted," The air in the room chilled as Xavier spoke those words. Tails was pretty sure his eyes couldn't have become any more wide,

"Really?" Tails asked, flabbergasted. Sun sighed,

"Well that's one way to put it…I was going for a gentler approach," Tails turned to Xavier,

"How…How did it happen?" Xavier's gaze drifted towards the ceiling,

"It was a year before Sun was born…"

.:Flash Back:.

_**There had been a raid on my village. Eggman had attacked, **_

"Sonic! You go after Eggman! I'll check up on these villagers!" Tails shouted to the blue hedgehog before running back to the village. Eggman had struck once more, but the damage on this village was particularly harsh. The large man had shown no mercy as he sent missle after missle after innocent villagers. The houses were on fire. Women and children were screaming, and the men were trying to protect their families. There weren't any chaos emerald sightnings in this area either, so Tails was still puzzled to why Eggman had attacked here. Cream and Amy were tending to the wounded and Knuckles had gone off with Sonic. Tails was running around trying to put out the fires and helping the villagers.

_**It was a tragic sight.**_

"When did Eggman become so cruel?" Tails murmured underneath his breath as he ran to get another bucket of water. Suddenly his ear twitched. There was a shrill scream that came from behind him. Tails frantically turned around, only to see one of the houses collapse on a green fox. Near the edge of the fire stood a little green fox. No older than three,

"Mommy!" The little green fox ran back into the house. Tails gasped. He was going to get himself killed,

"Little kid!" Tails shouted. Without thinking, he ran into the burning house. Almost instantly, Tails' lungs burned and his eyes watered. He could barely see and hardly breath. They need to get out of here before they were killed, "Little kid!" he shouted horesly. Tails maneuvered around the burning pieces of the house before he saw the green fox trying to lift a piece of wood off of his mom. Tails' eyes watered with unshed tears as he looked at the female fox.

She was already dead

In her hands was a bag. Tails took the bag out of her hands. Whatever was inside of it, must have been important. The little green fox finally noticed Tails,

"M-mommy…" Tails choked back a sob, as the green fox began to cough. He couldn't help his mom now. The best he could do was lead them both out of this burning building before they both died.

"We…We have to get out of here!" The green fox stomped his foot and grabbed his mother's hand,

"Not without Mommy!" Tails saw a large flaming piece of the roof fall inches away from where they were standing. If they stood here any longer, they would both have the same fate as the green fox's mother. Tails scooped up the howling fox in his arms,

"Mommy! Mommy no! Mommy!" The green fox cried. Suddenly he began to cough violently and he couldn't see. The tears were blurring his vision.

"I'm so sorry…" Tails muttered as he took one last glance at the dead fox before sprinting out of the building. He noticed that the green fox in his hands had stopped yelling and Tails looked down only to see him curled up in his arms, "Hang on little kid! We're almost out!" Tails said. Just as he was home free, a large amount of flaming debris fell on the door way, leaving them effectively trapped. Tails lungs choaked for air. He dropped to the floor, where the airway was a bit clearer,

"W-We're going to die…" Tails sobbed as he wrapped himself around the green fox. He had lost all hope. "I'll finally get to see Cosmo…" Suddenly

Tails snapped out of it, "No! I can't endanger this kid's life! Cosmo you'll have to wait!" With new vigor, Tails forced his eyes to open and look around. He couldn't bear much of this any longer, _These walls must be weak from the fire…its gonna hurt, but its our last chance, _Tails grit his teeth before picking up the bag, and the child. He shielded the child's head before slamming shoulder first into the nearest wall.  
Tails cried out in pain. His body was convulsing in the most unimaginable way possible. His mind blanked out at once and his vision blurred. He felt like he was on fire, and most likely he was. His shoulder was in the most pain though. He suspected it was broken. With the last of his breath he called out for help. The last thing Tails saw before he blacked out was the green fox staring back at him with his big grey eyes.  
Cream, who wasn't far away from Tails heard his voice, and screamed when she saw the fox's condition. His fur was on fire, and he was raggidly breathing. In his arms was a scoarched black bag and standing over him, looking at him in shock was a small green fox.

"Tails!" Cream said as she pulled the fox over to a safer place from the burning house, "Stay with me Tails! Don't die on me! Don't go with Cosmo!" she sobbed as she quickly tended him, "Amy! I need you!" Amy, along with Sonic and Knuckles, whom had quickly defeated Eggman and sent him running, were all in shock once they saw the yellow fox. Sonic cradled his little brother,

"Tails! Stay with us! Don't go Tails! Just hold on!" Sonic said as he teared up. Amy took her tear lidded eyes off of the poor fox only to look at Sonic,

"Get him to a hospital. He has a whole bunch of burns, and we can't cure them with the medicain we have here." Sonic nodded and was about to run when the green fox called out,

"No!" Everyone looked at the fox in shock. When had he gotten there? The green fox ran up to Tails, "Don't take my Daddy!" Tears were streaming down her face. This poor fox…was he the one that Tails had run inside to save? If so, that would explain the sudden attachment…but where was his mother? Had she perished in the fire? Amy hoped not. She picked up the green fox in her arms, but he squirmed and tried to get out of them,

"No! I want to stay with Daddy!" Sonic looked at Amy unsurely. Amy nodded, "I'll go with you Sonic. We can't just leave him here by himself, and he obviously has some connection to Tails," Amy turned to Cream,

"Cream, I want you and Knuckles to get these people to the safty of the forest. Once we get everyone there we can work on healing everyone and putting out these fires," Cream nodded, her eyes still red. Knuckles nodded as well,

"I'll get started on the fires Cream. You get everyone out of here," Knuckles said. Once Sonic was sure they were okay, he blasted off without another word. Amy shot after him,

"Where are you taking me?" The green fox asked. Amy smiled sadly,

"We're going to the hospital. Daddy," she cringed at the word, "Will be there too," The toddler took this as an acceptable answer and dozed off in her arms. Everything had happened too fast, and he needed sleep.

Sonic and Amy had gotten to the hospital in no time. Tails and the little boy were placed in the same hospital room (the little fox wouldn't stop screaming and yelling until that happened). After a few hours, Tails began to stir, much to Sonic and Amy's joy. The small fox was fast asleep on the bed next to Tails.

"Tails!" Sonic said as he gave the fox a big hug,

"Don't scare us like that ever again!" Amy sobbed as she joined in on the hug. Sonic pulled away from the hug, his eyes red,

"What happened little buddy?" Tails' voice was a little hoarse but he could still talk,

"I saw the house collapse on his mom. He ran back into the house and I saw him go in. I went after him, and I saw him mom." He started to sniffle,

"She was already d-dead and the little kid wouldn't leave her side. She was holding a bag, so I grabbed it and the kid. We were about to leave, where the door got covered by debris. I grabbed the kid and the bag and slammed through the wall, with my shoulder in order to get out," Tails looked at Sonic with wide eyes, "Where is he? Is he okay?" Sonic gave him a sad smile,

"He over there on that other bed. He didn't want to stay away from you. He was calling you Daddy…and he wouldn't leave you alone all the way here," Amy glanced at the sleeping fox,

"Poor guy…" She then got up and sat next to him on the bed. Sonic looked at the fox before looking at Tails,

"Hey Tails…"

"What is it Sonic?"

"Maybe you should…adopt him. After all, it looks like he doesn't have a family now, and he seems pretty attached to you. I'm pretty sure that since he was calling you Daddy, that he's never met his dad…and you know what happened to his mom…" Tails looked down at his hands,

"Sonic I can't. Right now, I'm really unstable. Ever since Cosmo…passed I haven't been taking care of myself. Heck, Amy sometimes has to come and force feed me!" He laughed bitterly, "How will I be able to take care of a two year old?" Sonic looked away from him,

"I just think having him around would be a benefit to both of you. Besides…we can't leave him like this…" Sonic said as they both looked at Amy. The fox had shivered and snuggled in closer to Amy's body.

"Mommy…" he mumbled. Amy stroked her fingers through his fur,

"Its alright sweetie…I've got you…" Tails teared up at the sight,

"I'll…I'll think about it, Sonic…" Sonic smiled gratefully at him. The little green fox stirred at the feeling of Amy's fingers in his hair, and he woke up instantly,

"M-Mommy? What's going on?" He asked as he looked at Amy with scared eyes, "Y-You're not Mommy! Where's Mommy?!"He looked frantically around the room until he spotted Tails on the bed, "D-Daddy!" He jumped onto the bed and into Tails arms, "Daddy! I was so scared! Mommy was in the house and she wouldn't get up and I had to save her but we had to leave! And I couldn't see and it was so hot and I kept coughing and I was so scared!" The fox cried into Tails' chest, "Where's Mommy?" Tails looked at him. His blue eyes shimmering. After a pause, he knew what to say,

"She's in a better place," Tails said as he hugged the fox, "What's your name, little guy?"

"X-Xavier," he sniffled. Tails gave him a warm smile,

"My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails," The green fox's eyes widened,

"S-So you're not my Daddy?" Tails shook his head,

"No…I'm not..." Tails gave Sonic a worried look. Sonic looked back at him with an emotion Tails couldn't read. Tails turned his attention back to the small fox in his arms, "But I wouldn't mind becoming your dad.. Xavier, how would you like to stay with me for a while?" Xavier rubbed his face in Tails' chest,

"O-okay…Tails…" Tails rubbed his back,

"You can call me Daddy though, okay?" Xavier sniffled,

"Okay…"

**.:End Flash Back:.**

"After that day in the hospital, as soon as you were okay, you took us to City Hall and properly adopted me. We went home and looked through my Mother's bag. Inside of it were some family pictures, some baby videos that you were able to restore and my Mom's wedding ring," Tails was silent as Xavier told him his story, "Then a year after, Sun came out of the seed and the three of us have been togehter ever since."

"That's…wow…" Tails was speechless. He looked at Xavier, his blue eyes conveying so many emotions, "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything Dad. I've always felt like I've been a part of the family. You're a great dad," Tails felt a surge of fatherly pride as he looked from Xavier to Sun. He then wrapped them both in a hug.

There was a comfortable silence as the Prower family was reunited.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Knuckles and Vanilla had been easdropping on their conversation. They had been eating French Toast with the kids when all of a sudden they had heard Tails crying. Knuckles, Vanilla and Sonic had wanted to go and comfort him, but they were surprised to see that Sun was already there. Then Xavier had come in, and the threesome had heard everything. Knuckles pulled away from the door first,

"Wow…that's just…wow…" Sonic began to look at Tails in a whole new light, and Vanilla turned back to face the kids,

Only to see that they all had been listening, "Poor Tails has to go through so much…" Cream whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. Vanilla pulled her into a hug, "Its alright dear…" Sonic turned to Rosy, Flash and Dash, "So, you guys already knew then?" Rosy looked to the ground,

"Yeah. All of us knew, but we really don't talk about it. It's a sad story, but we never leave Xavier out and we sometimes forget that he's adopted. He really looks like Uncle Tails and Sun treats him like he's her real brother," Sonic looked at his kids, who all had sad faces mirrored on their faces,

"Why don't we go and hang outside while we give them some space?" Flash nodded,

"Okay! Does that mean that we get to see Mommy now?" Sonic froze. He had completely forgot about Amy. Everything that had happened that morning all came back to him. The kiss began to ring in his head and he turned red, "Oh boy…" He said as he felt his muzzle heated up. He couldn't deal with all of these emotions right now. He felt trapped, as the kids waited for an answer. So he did what he always did when he felt trapped.

He ran.

* * *

So there's Xavier's story. I died a little on the inside while writing it T^T But now you all know why I love him so much! He needs a little love /3

Anyway, there is a small companion one-shot to go along with this chapter. Its called **Tension**, and it delves a little more into Tails's and Xavier's relationship. I really hope you guys read it!

Chao for now!

~GTC


	10. Dandelions

**Title: Blast to the Past**

**Chapter 10: Dandelions**

Galexia laughed as she saw Sonic burst out of the house. Rosy turned towards Galexia in anger,

"Galexia! Why are you laughing!" Galexia told her to think and suddenly Rosy giggled.

"Wait…I don't get it…why are you laughing Rosy?" Dash asked. Flash said nothing but his eyes clearly portrayed confusion,

"Don't you guys remember Mommy's stories? This is the point in their relationship where Dad always ran away from her! He's just being shy!" Flash and Dash's eyes widened,

"So…Papa doesn't love Mommy?"

"Well…right now he doesn't," She then ruffled the boy's heads in a comforting manner, "Don't worry. He will though. I bet that he just wants to be alone right now, so why don't we go and hang out with the others? I'm sure they've been worrying about us." Flash nodded,

"Okay."

**.:Meanwhile with Sonic:.**

After running for miles and miles, his face was still tainted with pink.

_What's up with me? Why was I blushing? Wait a second! _Sonic put a hand to his cheek, _I'm __**still **__blushing! All I did was think about the kiss that Amy and I had. _Sonic felt his face heat up even more, _What does this mean?! People only kiss people they like right…? But the kiss was an accident! But I liked that kiss… _

"What!" Sonic shouted out loud, "I couldn't have liked it!" However his blush said otherwise, _Aw…who am I trying to kid? I liked the kiss! _ Sonic felt his lips twitch into a smile, the denial fading away, _I want to kiss her again… _Sonic though dreamily as he unwittingly touched his lips.

Suddenly he crashed into a tree,

"What the! What am I thinking about Sonic?! Kissing girls?! That goes way against your personality! Sonic muttered as he picked himself up from the ground and brushed the dirt off of his knees, _But I don't just want to kiss anyone…I want to kiss Amy Rose…_Just the thought of her name was enough to bring a dumb smile to his face. Sonic suddenly slapped himself, _Wait, wait wait…this is all happening too fast! How can I like her so suddenly? We only kissed! …but I want to kiss her again… _ Sonic groaned and sat back down. He couldn't even run in this state, he would just probably crash into a tree again.

"Well, I can't deny it. Eventually I will fall in love with Amy…Rosy, Flash and Dash are proof of that…" Suddenly he laughed and laid his head against the tree trunk,

"I wonder how it happened…this stuff doesn't happen instantaneously…I guess my feelings began to bubble up so fast after I saw the other side of Amy this morning and then we k-kissed…" The colbalt hedgie laughed nervously, "Then again, a lot of this happen to occur to me quickly too, so love shouldn't be an exception right? Nah…I don't think this is love though…more likely that it's a crush." Sonic blushed even redder at the word,

"So I guess wanting to kiss her and blushing at her name is natural…I don't think that kind of thing happens when you're in love.." He crossed his legs and looked up at the leaves of the trees. He was laying in some forest, he noticed but he had never seen it before. The light from the sun filtered through the trees just right so that it created a surreal effect. Sonic picked a dandilion off of the ground and sniffed it,

"Hm…I guess this love stuff also makes you want to stop and smell the flowers," Sonic laughed again, "I can't believe I'm taking this so well! The old me would just freak out and not stop running! I mean at first I fainted but other than that, I've taken everything in stride" His hearty laugh echoed around the forest. Sonic just couldn't stop smiling. He felt as if great burden had been lifted off of him (probably his years and years of denial). "Amy, Amy, Amy…Amy Rose," Sonic said, laughing and smiling and blushing all the way, "I like Amy Rose," Sonic said to the flower, "I really really really like her. My little Rose. Isn't that an ironic twist?" The flower didn't respond as Sonic continued to twirl it, "Its funny, since I've always run away from her and her advances. She probably must hate me…" Sonic looked at the grass, "Well, if she hates me now, I'm sure she won't hate me forever. Actually, I'm pretty sure she won't hate me forever," Sonic stretched and got up from his spot, "I'd better head back though. The kids are probably getting worried…" He turned around to look at the tree that had helped him realize his feelings,

Only to see a certain pink hedgehog staring back at him, wide-eyed and mouth a-gape. Sonic's good mood instantly went sour. He dropped the dandelion,

**.:Back in the Future:.**

Back in the future, everything was equally sour.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BABY'S MISSING?!" A certain bat shrieked as she threw a shoe at a certain red echidna. Said bat was 6 months pregnant with their second child and Jem's sudden disappearance wasn't helping to keep her stress level down. Knuckles backed away slowly from his wife. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean that she wouldn't resort to kicking him and making sure they wouldn't be having any more kids.

"C-Calm down Rouge! And I didn't say missing, I was just wondering if you knew where he was! He's not watching the Master Emerald so I'm sure he's just hanging around with Maria and lost track of time! You know how he gets!" Knuckles attempted in vain to calm her down,

"No!" Rouge roared, tears stinging at her eyelids, "This is different! Something feels off about this!" Knuckles opened his mouth to speak, only for her to cut him off, "And don't you dare say that it's the hormones talking, because its not Knucklehead! This is on Motherly instinct, and when I say something's wrong, I mean something's wrong!" She growled. Knuckles glared at her,

"We'll if it'll calm you down, then I'll call Shadow and see if Jem is with them," Rouge didn't say anything as Knuckles walked to the phone and dialed the ebony hedgehog's number. The ultimate lifeform answered on the second ring,

"Hedgehog residence. Shadow speaking. What do you want? You've got 5 seconds to speak before I hang up on you." Shadow asked in a bored tone. Knuckles sighed. Not even marrying Tikal could change his personality.

"Hey Shadow. It's me Knuckles. I was wondering if Jem was down there with Maria. Rouge is looking for him and is having a fit."

"I AM NOT HAVING A FIT YOU IDIOT!" Shadow grunted,

"I see…Give me one sec," Shadow muttered before racing around the house. He came back to phone a second later, "Neither Jem nor Maria is here…or the twins…" Knuckles gasped, "So Rouge was right…"

"Are you sure that they aren't on your island Knucklehead," Shadow said, though Knuckles was able to point out a slight note of concern in his dull voice. Knuckles on the other hand, grew inflamed,

"If I hadn't searched my island thoroughly do you think I would have called? Well, maybe Jem and Maria took the twins out somewhere…"

"Maya would have told me before they left. She wouldn't go anywhere without informing me. What did Rouge exactly say?"

"She said that she felt that something was wrong and her motherly instinct was going crazy. I think it's the hormones-" Shadow interrupted the red echidna, "Don't underestimate Rouge and her gut insticnts. They've saved many a life during our missions. I'll be up there in five minutes with Tikal. Something tells me that there's more to this that meets the eye," Shadow growled. Knuckles paused, "Shadow…do you think its Eggman?" Shadow sighed, "I don't know Knuckles," And with that the hedgehog hung up the phone, leaving Knuckles to deal with an overly hormonal Rouge. Once Shadow got off the phone, he messily ran a hand through his quills. He couldn't sense any of the kids nearby (normally he could tell if they were in a 25 mile radius since they were all born with high levels of chaos energy) and that made him worried. He hastly grabbed his red

chaos emerald and muttered the two famous words, "Chaos control."

* * *

**A/N: After that heavy chapter last time I updated, I decided to go for something a bit lighter...**

**Anyway...**

**Sonic and Amy are finally together! And don't say that it was rushed. :P I know that it was rushed, it felt rushed to me as I wrote it, but everything happens at Sonic speeds for Sonic, so why should falling in love be any different? Plus I guess that with his kids there it would spark up some feelings for Amy you know? (that's my excuse, LOL). I wanted to prolong their getting together but I figured it out that its necessary to the plot that they get together now and you'll find out later why…Next chapter, prepare for some crazy worried mom action! xD If you though Rouge was bad, wait till you see Blaze and Amy…O.o You do not want to mess with their kids…**


	11. Girls Day Out

**Chapter 11: Girls Day Out**

**.:In the Future at the Mall:.**

Amy, Cream, Marine and Tikal were all taking a break from their motherly duties to hang out with each other at the mall. Rouge would have came but she had been complaining that she had felt sick that morning and Blaze was busy dealing with her kingdom. It seemed nowadays that Blaze was even too busy to spend time with her husband Silver.

Amy let out a breath that she didn't even notice she had been holding,

"Something wrong mate?" A girl with a light accent asked as she patted Amy on the arm. Amy turned to face the girl who was none other than the raccoon girl Marine.

"Ah nothing…just thinking about Blaze and Rouge. I think they would have enjoyed that movie," Marine smiled,

"I just wish that they'd at least give her a day off or something! The only times that she talks to her daughter are during her self-defense classes and everyone knows that Blaze and Silver haven't had one night where they could just eat dinner without some emergency coming up," Amy nodded.

"I know right? I feel like we need to set them up on a date before they really begin to distance themselves from each other! I think that she's unconsciously reverting back into her old shell…I know that Silver's been longing to just have a conversation with her without the topic changing to the kingdom's politics or the military situation or anything!" Cream and Tikal turned towards Amy,

"Are we talking about the Silvaze situation again Amy?" Tikal asked. Cream looked downwards,

"As Blaze's best friend, I should say that I've noticed that she's been more and more formal with us. When she texted me to tell me that she couldn't make it today, she made it sound all official. It was like a brick long paragraph! I felt awkward only texting 'k' back, but I think that she's just stressed and overwhelmed. I'm sure the kingdom would allow her at least a half a day off due to all of the things she's done for them." Marine chuckled,

"Knowing her she would probably be like 'A Queen doesn't have time to go on a vacation! A Queen is always in duty!'" The three girls laughed at Marine's spot on imitation.

All of a sudden, Shadow appeared next to Tikal.

"Hi honey," Tikal smiled as she kissed Shadow on the cheek. Shadow's lips twitched in an attempt to smile but failed. Tikal noticed this slight change in her husband's expression and turned towards him concern etched on her face, "What's the matter?"

Shadow sighed, "I hate to ruin your day out…but Jem, Maria and the twins have gone missing," Everyone gasped and Tikal raised her hands to her mouth,

"W-What? Are you sure?" Shadow nodded solemnly,

"Knuckles called me to see if Jem was at the house with Maria and I went to go and look for her only to find out that neither her nor the twins were in the house. They're also not in a 25 mile radius so I couldn't sense them," The peach echidna had tears in her eyes,

"D-Do you think its Eggman?" she whimpered. Shadow held her close,

"We're not sure. That's why I was going to take us up to Angel Island to talk with Knuckles and Rouge and figure this out. If it is Eggman though, I think they'll be fine. Maria knows how to take care of herself and wouldn't let anything happen to the twins." Tikal began to sob into her husband's chest, as Shadow grabbed a hold of his chaos emerald,

"Wait!" Amy called out just as Shadow and Tikal were about to leave, "Let us come with you! It'll be easier to find them with more people helping out." Cream and Marine chieming in agreement. Shadow nodded, although the worry was evident in his eyes. He didn't argue,

"Chaos control!" Shadow said before transporting the group to Angel Island. A split second later they were on the island's shrine next to a weeping Rouge and a worn out Knuckles.

Amy instantly ran over to the distraught bat and began to comfort her. Having been a pregnant mother twice, she knew how to deal with them. Knuckles gave her a thankful look before leaving them alone and going to Shadow.

"Have you found out anything?" Shadow asked the red echidna. Knuckles sighed.

"Not yet. I asked the Master Emerald to show me where they were but they only showed a picture of Vanilla's old house, and I'm pretty sure that none of the kids would have gone there…" Cream's eyes filled with tears at the mention of her mother's house. Shadow narrowed his eyes,

"Just to be sure…Chaos Control!" Shadow muttered as he disappeared. Tikal ran up to Knuckles and gave him a hug,

"K-Knuckles! I'm so worried!" She sobbed. Knuckles awkwardly patted her back. He never knew what to do with sobbing women.

"It'll be alright Tikal-" The peach echidna pulled away from him, anger evident in her eyes,

"What do you mean, it'll be alright? My daughter and the last of the echindae are missing! How is that alright!?" That struck a chord with Knuckles. If they couldn't find Inca and Maya then it could be possible that the echidna tribe could be wiped out completely, "If that happened then I would be failing not only Chaos but our family as well!"

Chaos had allowed her to come out of the emerald in order to help Knuckles re-populate the echidna tribe. However, at the time Knuckles had been engaged to Rouge so the plan hadn't worked. She went to the Master Emerald for help only for Chaos to tell her that she didn't need to mate with another Echinda to repopulate the tribe. That was around the time she had met Shadow. The fact that they were both basically immortal, also helped to jump start their relationship.

Shadow had returned almost as soon as he left,

"They aren't there." Buckets of tears flowed from Tikal's blue orbs,

"Shadow, what do we do?" Shadow pulled his wife into a comforting hug,

"We pay Eggman a visit," While Knuckles was trying to comfort Tikal, Amy was consoling the man's wife,

"Rouge…Rouge please! Everything's going to be alright! They couldn't have just disappeared off of the planet-" Rouge glared at the pink hedgehog, her eyes red from sobbing,

"Pinky, something's off about this. Knuckie can't find them anywhere with the Master Emerald, and Shadow can't sense them! They're probably dead!" Amy slapped her in the face, tears now evident in her eyes as well,

"Don't you dare say that Rouge! Don't you dare! No one is dead! Don't jump to the most morbid conclusions!" The pregnant bat glared at the hedgehog through the film of water on her eyes,

"Do you think I want to proclaim my own son dead!?"

"I don't think that you have enough faith in everyone! While your gut feeling is telling you that something is off, my gut feeling is telling me that they're alive and well! So don't lose hope!" Tears still fell from the bat's eyes but she didn't say anything, "I'm going to call Sonic and Tails and see if they can help us look for them. Tails can cover more ground with the Colbalt Tsunami and with two of the fastest hedgehog's in the world, we should be able to find them. Plus we have the best hunters, the power of an entire kingdom if we need it and the Chaotix Detective Agency! With everyone on our side there's no way we won't be able to find them!" Amy said, determination fighting her tears. Rouge stood up shakily before giving Amy a hug,

"Thanks Pinky…I needed that…" Amy returned it,

"Its not a problem. We'll find them. I promise," And with those words, Amy whipped out her cell and dialed Tails' home number. She remembered Sonic telling her that he would be taking the kids to Tails house when she went to hang out with the girls. Tails picked up in two rings,

"H-Hello? This is Miles Prower speaking," Tails sniffled. Amy's ears fell,

"Tails? It's me Amy? Are you alright? Where's Sonic? I need to talk to him. Jem, Maria, Inca and Maya have gone missing!" Tails gasped, "I-I'll get Sonic right away!" Tails began to call for the blue hedgehog,

"S-Sonic! A-Amy's on the phone! Knuckles and Shadow's kids have gone missing!" Tails then covered the talking end of the phone so that Amy couldn't hear what he was about to say next, "S-Sonic w-what should I do? We can't just tell her about Rosy, Flash and Dash? Can we?" Sonic on the other hand was slumped on the couch. That was all he had been doing ever since he learned that his kids were in the past...or future.

"…She has to learn about it eventually…tell her I'll be right over…I don't want to tell her over the phone…" Tails went back to the phone,

"Sonic and I will be over in the Colbalt Tsunami in three minutes!" Amy huffed,

"Alright but please hurry! Rouge and Tikal are in pieces!"

"Will do Amy," Tails said before racing to Sun's room,

Only to see the room empty. Tails' eyes widened as he ran out of the room and around the house, calling out his daughter's name,

"Sun? Xavier? Where are you guys? This is important!" Tails ran back in the living room where Sonic was still slumped on the couch, "Sonic, I can't find Sun or Xavier! They're not in the house! And will you please get off that couch! We have to get to Angel Island!" Tails said with worry in his voice. Sonic's ears perked up, noting the fox's obvious worry.

"You keep looking for them Tails," I'll ready up the Tsunami," Sonic said as Tails nodded at him before racing back around the house.

"Kids! Where are you guys!"

Sonic raced outside, and was charging over to the garage, only to notice a piece of paper on it, marked, 'To Daddy!'

"Tails!" Sonic called out, "Tails I found something!" Tails was over in a speed that would make Flash jealous,

"What is it?" Sonic held out the piece of paper,

"It's a letter. I think it's from Sun and Xavier!" Tails snatched the letter from Sonic's hands,

_To Dad,_

_I know that you taught us to take action, so Xavier and I are taking action! We have a plan to find Rosy, Flash and Dash! Our plan includes Maria, Jem and Lily so they're gonna be gone too! But don't worry! We'll be fine! And we'll be back with them before you know it!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sun and Xavier _

Tails was obviously annoyed,

"Argh! Sun-why?" Tails was moaning as he clutched his head, "And Xavier? Didn't they know that we were working on it? Why did I teach them that phrase?" Sonic blanched,

"We have to get to Angel Island and tell them this!" Sonic nodded,

"Roger!" The two best friends ran for the garage and to the Colbalt Tsnumani. It was a hyper powered silver jet with blue stripes and 8 seats that ran on solar power and wind energy. It was equipped with state of the art technology and had a game console installed in it for the kids as well as a mini fridge filled with food for everyone to eat. The Colbalt Tsunami was also the plane with the best milage, so it could travel the farthest before it had to recharge. Tails had recently repaired it, once they had figured out that the kids were in the past/future.

Basically a high-tect RV with wings.

Tails jumped into the cockpit while Sonic grabbed onto the wing,

"READY SONIC?!" Tails called out. However, this ready stood for just more than the blue hedgehog's safety but also the preperation to face Amy with the truth about their kids.

"AS I'LL EVER BE LITTLE BUDDY!"

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE OFF IN T-MINUS 3…2…1…AND WE'RE OFF!" Tails shouted as the Colbalt Tsnuami rocked into the air. Sonic's grip was sturdy and soon he caught sight of the familiar floating island. Sonic gulped,

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

.:Fifteen Minutes Ago on Angel Island:.

"I can't stand this! I'd never thought I'd say this but Sonic and Tails are too slow! I'm gonna go to Egghead's right now and knock his block off!" Rouge said angrily. She turned to Amy,

"You coming with?"

"Of course!" Amy then brandished her hammer, which was now heavier and even more deadly than her tween years. Knuckles knocked his fists together and got his shovel claws,

"Honey are you sure this is a good idea-" She gave Knuckles the death glare,

"If you think that this baby is gonna stop me then your crazy Knucklehead," Knuckles sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to reason with her.

"He'll never see it coming!" Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Silver appeared holding Blaze in his arms, both of them looking very distraught,

"Lily is gone." Blaze huffed as Silver put her down. Blaze had changed a lot over the past years. She had cut her hair short so it only hung over her shoulders and had forgone the royal Queen's outfit for an upgraded version of her guardians outfit. Instead of a red gem on her forehead, she had three golden ones. Silver's appearance was the same as his teenage years, except he was taller, his quills were longer and he had a golden crown on the top of his quills. His eyes were weary, and stress laden,

"Blaze!" Cream cried out as she went to hug her friend. Cream was in an orange shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. Her hair had grown out to the mid of her back. Blaze returned the hug, albit stiffly.

"She was running an errand for the chefs but she didn't come to Self-Defence practice. The only thing left was a bag of groceries that she was delivering. There's a notice being sent all over the kingdom to find her." Tikal gave Blaze a hug and pulled away,

"We're in the same boat then. Jem, Maria and the twins have also gone missing!" Silver looked shocked,

"W-What? T-That's insane! Do you think its Eggman?"

"We were gonna go and storm his base right now!" Marine said as she cracked her knuckles, "Give 'em what for!" Over the years, Marine had become skilled in robotics and was able to create a metal sword that was able to shoot laser beams (Think Kid Icarus: Uprising's Crusader Blade). Blaze and Silver nodded,

"Shadow? Tikal? Are you in?" Rouge asked as she turned towards them,

Tikal shook her head, "I'll be with Cream, praying for everyone's safe return," Blaze angrily made a flame appear in her hand,

"Eggman's gonna pay big time for this…" Shadow gave Tikal a kiss on the forehead before everyone gathered around him,

"Chaos Control!"

Cream and Tikal gave each other worried glances as they each gave each other protective hugs,

"I hope that they're alright…"

"Us or the kids?"

"Both…" Tikal began to cry softly into the rabbit's hair as Cream stared out towards the sky,

_Hurry up Sonic and Tails…we all need you..._

_**A/N: Yeah, Yeah, this was supposed to be done in April :/ I know I know...The May update is coming soon okay! So think about getting two chapters for one month! Yay! Schools over for me in 36 days...not that I'm counting, LOL so maybe you'll begin to see more updates...or maybe until after my finals are over xD This next chapter is going to be sooo much fun! Well not for Egghead, but for me to write :D So…loved it? Hated it? Want me to improve? Drop a review!**_


	12. Eggman Gets a Surprise

**Chapter 12: Eggman Gets a Surprise**

.:At Eggman's Base In the Future:.

"_**EGGMAN!" **_All three moms screamed as Rouge kicked down the door to the base. A certain fat man squealed in shock as he saw Amy, Rouge and Blaze with fire around them-literally.

Knuckles blasted through the ceiling and Shadow simply Chaos speared the wall apart. Marine ran through the door, her sword a-blaze. Silver ran in, holding a bunch of Eggman's robots in midair suspencefully.

"W-what are you all doing here? My robots…where are my robots!?"

"O'i took 'em all down, Eggbutt!" Marine growled as she ran her finger on her sword's blade proudly. Amy ran up to him and swung her hammer in his face,

"What did you do to them?" Amy said bringing the hammer down on his nose. Eggman yelped and was sent back 20 feet. Once he scampered back up he instantly put a hand to his face which was now bloody.

"What are you talking about? Who's them?" Eggman whimpered as he scampered away from the hedgehog,

"Our kids!" Rouge shouted as she ran up to the quivering man and kicked him in the face, sending him flying. Silver and Shadow sweat dropped,

"I guess they don't need our help then…"

"Be careful babe!" Knuckles shouted encouragingly, "But remember to aim between the eyes!"

"Your kids?!" Eggman said outrageously as he struggled to stand up from the blow, "I didn't take your kids!"

"Don't lie to us Eggman," Blaze said in a deathly quiet voice as she held a flame up to his face, "Now tell us,"

"I didn't do anything! Honest! I haven't been out of this base in weeks!" Silver took a whiff and groaned,

"He's got the smell to prove it…"

"Check my files! My computer! Anything!" The fat man squeaked. Blaze snapped her fingers,

"O'im on it!" The raccoon said as she raced to the nearest computer and began to ransack its files.

"Cut to the chase old man," Shadow said as he pushed his way through the mass of angry women, "We know you have them and we won't stop trashing this place till we find them." As if on cue, Knuckles fastened on his shovel claws and began to tear up the metal like it was measly paper,

"N-Not my beautiful base! P-please anything but that! It took me weeks to build!" Eggman cried out as he watched Knuckles and Silver escape into the hall, trashing anything they saw.

"We'll stop once you give us back our kids!" Rouge said as she kicked him, this time in between the legs. Eggman squealed and slid to the ground. Amy began to smash him in the stomach. Blaze began to thrown fireballs at Eggman, who yelped and began to dodge (unsuccessfully, if I may add). He got scorched more than once, and most of the hair on his thinning mustache was singed.

"Augh! But I'm telling you! I. Don't . Have. Your. Stupid. Kids!" Rouge and Amy had fires in their eyes. Blaze was literally on fire.

"_**ARE YOU CALLING OUR KIDS STUPID?! **_" Shadow whistled and took three steps back,

"That's a death wish old man…" Rouge and Blaze unleashed their fury onto the eggshaped man,

"**HOW DARE YOU!**"

"_**I CAN'T BELIEVE I WORKED FOR YOU!**_"

"**YOU PATHETIC OLD MAN!**" The screeched as they kicked, slapped and scratched at him. Marine's accented voice was able to carry over the chaos.

"G-guys! 'Ey! Guys he's clean!" Rouge and Blaze froze,

"Say what?"

"He doesn't have the kids. In fact he's been spending his weeks building a spa inside his base. I even checked his diary-"

"JOURNAL!"

"And he hasn't e'en mention the kids. Just some sort of plot to take over the world through hot springs…" Rouge and Blaze awkwardly stood back from the man, who had looked like he had been in a hurricane. Amy sweat dropped, as Knuckles and Silver ran back into the room,

"Guys! We finished trashing the place! Did he tell you guys where they are-" Rouge looked at her husband crestfallen,

"Knuckie he doesn't have the kids…"

"WHAT?!"

"It's true." Blaze said as she walked over to Silver, "We were interrogating Eggman-"

"Interrogating? You almost killed me!"

"And Marine was searching his files. Turns out he was building a spa in his base." Silver sweat dropped,

"Oh…so that was the pool we trashed…" Eggman shot up,

"WHAT?! YOU TRASHED MY SPA?! _**THAT'S IT! EVERYBODY OUT!**_" The fat man shouted as he pressed a button. Out of nowhere, the group was flung out of the base,

"_**AND DON'T COME BACK! **_My poor spa…" The man whimpered as he began to sob on the ground.

.:Outside the Base:.

The group awkwardly landed outside on their butts. The group of adults groaned slightly as they stood up. Knuckles helped the pregnant bat to her feet.

"S-So if Eggman doesn't have our kids…then where are they?" Rouge asked hollowly. Still in shock.

"I-I don't know…our only lead was Eggman and if he doesn't have them then…" Amy trailed off as Shadow induced Chaos Control once more.

.:Back on Angel Island:.

Sonic and Tails had finally arrived on the island, only to be face first with a teary-eyed Cream and a sniffling Tikal. Tails went wide eyed and ran over to the duo,

"C-Cream? T-Tikal? What's wrong? Where is everybody?" Cream broke off of Tikal and latched onto Tails (who noticeably blushed at contact with the rabbit),

"Oh Tails, its terrible! Jem, Maria, Maya, Inca and Lily have gone missing! Rouge and the others went to go and storm Eggman's base. They thought that Eggman had them…" Sonic averted his eyes from the duo,

"Well…heh heh, funny thing about that-" Tails kicked Sonic and the shin and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly,

"Rouge huh…? But what about the baby-" Tikal giggled through her tears,

"Rouge was absolutely set in going. She wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"SOOOOONIC!" Amy shouted before glomping her hero. Sonic gasped as the air left his lungs,

"A-Amy-"

"Sonic! They weren't at Eggman's base!" Amy said, tears running down her face, "We don't know what to do! Are the kids alright?" Sonic looked downcast,

"Ames…" Amy gave Sonic a wary look. He only called her Ames on two occasions: When he was being romantic or when he was trying to break bad news, and right now wasn't the ideal time to be romantic.

"What do you mean, 'Ames'? Sonic where are our kids?" Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, Tikal, and Cream began to crowd around the hedgehog couple,

"They're…uh…"

"They went missing too?" Amy snapped, her head casted downwards, "I swear, the one time us girls want to go out for a day and our kids get kidnapped by some crazy lunatic…" She chuckled bitterly, "What a perfect ending to a perfect day," Marine whipped out her cell,

"I'll call Charmy and Bokkun and then we can send out a missing person's report." Tails then chose to speak up,

"I don't think that'll be necessary guys…"

"Tails what are you talking about?"

"I think I know where they are…" Rouge got in the fox' face,

"Speak now Foxy, before I beat it out of you,"

"T-they're in the future!" Amy shoved Rouge out of the way and slammed Tails with her hammer,

"YOU SENT MY KIDS INTO THE FUTURE FOR ONE OF YOUR CRAZY TIME MACHINE PLANS TAILS?!" Tails groaned as he felt the wind knocked out of him. He flopped to the ground like a rag doll.

"W-What? No! It was an accident!" Tails whimpered as Amy's anger turned towards Sonic,

"And you? YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING CAN YOU? I swear, I only wanted one day-ONE DAY- to hang out with the girls and our kids get sent into the future," Amy began to whack him on the head, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sonic was glaring at his wife but didn't say anything,

"Its not my fault, Amy!"

"Oh, sure. Blame everything on the kids right? They're not old enough to make mature decisions! You need to watch them!" Rouge, Blaze and Tikal also began to join in on the fight,

"Tails, how could you?! Maya and Inca must be scared beyond all belief!"

"I'm would kill you right now, but I'm pregnant so I can't!"

"How could you just lose the princess of the Koala kingdom? Its essential that she is kept healthy and safe at all times!" The girls continued to bash and scrutinize the poor fox.

"How can you act so irresponsibly with Sun and the kids? What kind of father-" Rouge didn't have the oppourtunity to finish her sentence, as Tails got up, his eyes filled with rage,

"Don't you _ever _talk about what type of father I am Rouge! EVER! I know that your emotions are raging and crap due to your pregnancy, but that doesn't mean that you can say things that are out of line!" Rouge shrunk under the fox's glare, "And as for the rest of you, I didn't send them into the Time/Space Continuum on purpose, okay? I'm not an idiot, and my lab was locked. The twins must have figured a way in or something," Tails muttered as Amy's face portrayed shame, "Flash and Dash were messing with my prototype when they ran into my lab and they accidentally activated it so they got sent to the past or future along with Rosy. Sonic and I were already working on a way to get them back, but Sun and Xavier overheard us. They probably wanted to go and help us out so they gathered up the rest of your kids to go and look for them!" Tails said as he whipped out his note from Sun.

Everyone gathered around Tails to read the note from the green seedrian and the green fox.

Silver was the first one to say anything,

"So...if all of our kids are in the future or past or whatever, then what does that mean for us?" Tails looked down sadly, his tails twitching.

"I'm not really sure. All I know that their presence is screwing up the Time/Space Continuum and if they don't return to their own time, things might get really bad, really fast,"

"H-How bad?" Tikal hiccuped,

"How about, erased from existance bad?" Tikal and Amy began to sob once more as Blaze looked down. Silver grabbed his wife's hand, although if one looked closely they could see both of their arms shaking. Rouge was on the ground weeping, and Sonic looked to the sky,

"Hang on guys...we're comin' to get you,"

* * *

LOL So much for this chapter being up 'soon' xD I was meaning to post this on the 15th...but then I didn't have any time to post so then I pushed it back to Memorial day weekend...but then I was super busy and I'm just doing this right now before I go to study for my bio test that I have tomorrow (genetic coding and DNA...fun :/)

Anyway, if you were complaining about the waits before, you're gonna hate me now :P Junior year is on the verge of approaching and this means, MASSIVE JAM-PACKED SUMMER SCHEDUAL! My school doesnt end until around the end of June but once summer starts its off to summer camps till school's back in, in September. I won't be putting this on hiatus...but it'll kinda go the way of Plotholes for right now (you thought I forgot about that one too, huh?)...just an extended leave of absense

If you didn't want to read my excuses paragraph above, I summed it up: **There is no guarentee for a June chapter**...or a July one for that matter, but I may have some time to write in July. I will have no time in June...

...

Sooooo...yeah...I apologize for my waits and stuff but high school sucks and junior year is torture...

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Got improvements for me? Drop a review!

Chao for Now!

GTC


End file.
